Like Moths To A Flame
by crystalstears
Summary: Like a moth to a flame, Kikyo had gotten too close and got hurt. Until one man motivated by a secret plan makes her question her promises. Give up his goal for the one thing he wants most, or be the flame Kikyo would get burned by? KikNar, no Kagome bashi
1. Don't Trust The Light

**A/N:** This story idea has been in my mind even before Surreal Reality, but I never felt like getting it down in print. Then all of a sudden, a wave of inspiration washed over me and I felt like starting it. I hope you like it, 'cause I know I really like it. Of course, it isn't as good as some other stories other people can come up with, but it's still pretty good. Enjoy:)

**Disclaimer**: That's it, I am REALLY annoyed with writing these stupid 'disclaimers'. Don't ppl already know we don't owe Inuyasha or anything of the sorts. Everything we write is original (including this ingenious story by moi, teehee) so stop suspecting us of stealing anything, cause we didn't. And now you know i dnt owe any part of inuyasha series, only this story. i also owe the fact that koga is a vamp :): (i tried to make it look like fangs...doesn't really work does it?) Oh i also dont' owe any song i use in this story, it is going to be the only time i write this, so you all should remember the fact i dont' owe any songs. don't sue me:): (lol)

**Like Moths To A Flame**

**Chapter 1: Don't Trust the Light**

"Hello?"

"Kikyo. It's me."

"Hi Inuyasha!"

"Are you busy now?"

"No, why?"

"Can you meet me at the entrance of City Mall in an hour?"

"Okay. Have a surprise for me?"

"You'll see."

In an hour, Kikyo was dressed and standing in front of the entrance to City Mall. She was glad Inuyasha had called. She planned to spend this gloomy day watching T.V or calling her friends over. Not very exciting.

Glancing around, she tried to spot the long silver hair of her boyfriend. He was usually a late person, so this wasn't a big surprise to Kikyo. Although she should've came later, knowing his habits. For the four years they have been dating, she always came right on time, even if it meant waiting half an hour for Inuyasha. The waiting was worth it.

"Kikyo!" She heard a familiar voice. Kikyo turned around to find Inuyasha standing just four feet away. She smiled. He always greeted her with enthusiasm No matter how close they were standing he always had to shout her name.

"Hey, Inuyasha." She walked over to give him a hug. She recognized his scent of clean laundry and herbs. Where the herbs came from, she would never know. He gently pushed her away. Kikyo looked up with a smile, and seeing him smile back was enough for her heart to make fireworks. Kikyo buried her face in his chest and said, "I love you, Inuyasha." She waited for him to respond, but he never did, so she let it slide this time.

"So, what's the surprise?" She stopped hugging him to comb her hair down with her hands.

"I'm not sure how to phrase it." Inuyasha said quietly, hands in pockets.

Kikyo felt her heart do a flip and 2 somersaults. Was he going to ask her to marry him? She bit her bottom lip. This mall _was_ the place where they had first met each other. "Take your time." She said.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and exhaled. "Kikyo, I don't think this relationship is working." He said loud and clear.

Kikyo's eyes got wide. This wasn't what she was expecting. Anything but this.

_Let's talk this over It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did? Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin' In a city so dead_

_Held up so high On such a breakable thread_

Kikyo's heart was no longer doing flips. In fact, she didn't even know where her heart went. Her brows furrowed in a puzzeled expression. "Why?" She managed to whisper.

"I...I don't think it can go on."

"We've been dating for four years..." She mumbled.

"I guess four years was too much. We got bored of each other."

We _got bored of each other? _We She thought.

_You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be_

"If something I do is making you unhappy, I could change." Kikyo added quietly.

"It's not you. It's me." Inuyasha said. Something about his voice was making Kikyo uncomfortable, and that was a first. She had always loved his voice.

_So now it's the '_It's not you, it's me_' speech. That's it, I can't believe him._ And Kikyo had had enough. She realized where her heart had went. She gave her heart to Inuyasha. She trusted him to take good care of it. But now it was breaking.

"Jerk." She said under her breath.

"What?" He said.

"Jerk." She said louder. "You're a jerk, Inuyasha."

_You were everything, everything That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, suppose to be But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending _

_So much for my happy ending_

"All the things I've done for you, and this is how you reward me?" Her anger was building up.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry."

"Yes. Sorry is right. You should say sorry. And you should say it again. Like you said, it isn't me, it's you. It's always you. Everything is you."

"But, Kikyo. I'm doing both of us a favor."

"Don't try reasoning with me, Inuyasha. I know what you're trying to do. You're just trying to do _yourself _a favor. Well I'll let you be selfish, but I'm not letting you get all of the glory. I'm taking back what belongs to me." She replied furiously. Not only was the anger reaching her eyes, but so were the tears.

The already dark sky seemed to get darker. The crowd of people around them were walking faster, trying to avoid something. To Kikyo, the colors were blending into one big cloud of white. She was in her own world now, and she had somethng to take care of.

"Inuyasha. I shouldn't have trusted you." Her eyes narrowed, trying to keep back the tears.

_You've got your dumb friends I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult But so are they_

_But they dont' know me Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me All the shit that you do_

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was left standing there, watching the world go by. He had expected Kikyo to cry, but she looked ready to kill someone. Hell he expected himself to feel hurt by her words, but all he could think about was 'Mission Complete'.

_Am I really as selfish as Kikyo says?_ He thought. _Or does this mean I really don't have feelings for her? Was this break up a good thing?_

He looked over at Kikyo, who had a kind smile on her face. "You know, I had always thought we were going to get married and have a wonderful family. I was even going to name our daughter, if we were going to have one, Shizuko. Isn't that a pretty name?"

Inuyasha listened as Kikyo poured her dreams to him. But then he realized, these dreams were not about to come true for her. And that was because of him. So maybe he was feeling something, but that was only the guilt. He managed a smile, and she smiled too. But this smile was different from the other smiles she gave. This smile never reached her eyes.

Kikyo could tell that Inuyasha's smile was real, he meant it even if hers was fake. She felt something wet on her cheeks and thought she was crying, but when she looked up at the sky she realized it was rain.

Inuyasha looked up to see what she was looking at, and as he did, the clouds opened up and rain cascaded down his long hair like a waterfall. He closed his eyes, listening to the pounding of the water hitting the floor.

Kikyo was doing the same, except she wasn't listening to the water, she was watching the memories play like a film without sound. Four years of memories playing, fast forward, rewind, slow down, pause. Everything was so clear, like it had just happened yesturday. Fast forward, rewind, slow down, pause. Delete. Fast forward, rewind, slow down, pause. Delete. Fast forward, rewind, slow down, pause. Delete.

_You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said, looking away from the still pouring rain.

"Yes." He said, still looking up, eyes closed. _Can't look her in the eye. Can't show her I feel guilty. Can't._

"I just wanted to say, you were a great friend these past four years. Thanks."

That comment made him look her in the eye. What he saw wasn't the same Kikyo he had been dating. In her place was a shell. A shell that could only feel lonliness, hatred, sadness, hatred. She had said he was a great friend. That was what he was to her these past four years? A friend? And she said was. She said _was_ a great friend. _Maybe it was a good thing we broke up. Now there's no turning back. Sorry Kikyo._

_I'm sorry I had to lie. He was so much more than a friend. So much more._ Kikyo thought.

_It's nice to know that you were there _

_Thanks for acting like you care_

_And making me feel like I was the only one _

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall _

_And letting me know we were done_

"So, I'll see you around." Inuyasha said. _I should give her one last hug. I should._

"Yeah, I guess. See you." And Kikyo turned to leave just as the sun was peeking its face out of the clouds. And just when Inuyasha was about to give her a hug. Inuyasha stared at Kikyo walking away.

She was walking farther away. And she was finally out of his life. He knew that was mean, but it was true. He turned around to walk home, backs facing each other.

Kikyo had a smile. It was a small smile that showed itself just a little in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Kikyo's little victory was interrupted by a bump on the shoulder. She turned around to see who she had knocked into, but all she saw was a tall guy in a black jean jacket, head down, long hair dripping wet from the rain. She tilted her head to one side. _He didn't even say sorry_. Kikyo thought. But her thoughts weren't only on the man, but on Inuyasha as well.

_You were everything, everything That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, suppose to be But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Kikyo had finally gotten her heart back. Only, her heart was in pieces

**A/N:** So? What do you think? I really liked it. I would write the next chapter, but I have to go eat lunch(darn). And then I have to play Bratz dolls with my sister. Yuck. Well I hoped you like that chapter. Let me know, cause there's more of it where that came from :): teehee, vamp.

Also, I will be using songs for almost every chapter, so if you have a song you think would be goodfor this story, tell me the title and the singer and I'll try to fit it in. Also, if you have a good quote I can use for Surreal Reality, then tell methat too. I'll be sure to dedicate it to you in my author's note if I can find a use for it.

Many Thanks :):

P.S: The line in the story about the memories playing like a film without sound, that came from a song. Graduation by Vitamin C

And today's song was My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.

And you know how I said this story idea was an ingenious idea by moi in the disclaimer above? if anybody has a story like this, trust me. I didn't copy it. This whole story is mine and my mind alone. I have never read any story like this so i assumed no one had somethng like it. i hope this is an original, and if someone has something similiar, it doesn't really matter, does it? Just trust me, i didnt' copy any of the ideas in this story.


	2. Breaking a Heart

**A/N:** Hola's everyone! How do you do? Do you like my story so far? I like the first chapter a lot, but I'm sure I'm going to be getting a lot of good results in many chapters of this story. Enjoy the second chapter:):

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha 'cause if I did, I would get sued for trying to impersonate Rumiko Takahashi.

**Like Moths To A Flame**

**Chapter 2: Because Of You**

**  
**8 Months Later

"Good morning, Miss Kikyo." A friendly voice said.

"Good morning, Ayame." Kikyou replied.

"Another tiring day at work."

"You can say that again."

"I need to get back to work now. A whole new shipment just came in, and it bought a flood of customers with it."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch." Kikyo said goodbye and walked into her office. She pulled the blinds on the window and sunlight rushed into every corner of the room. She shielded her eyes from the bright light for a second, but it adjusted as soon as she saw her prized possession.

It had its own shelf on her mahogony bookcase, sitting eye level to her in a glass case. It was nesteled in a bed of white satin. A perfectly round jewel with an opal pink sheen that made it glow with pride. The jewel had a name, Kikyo remembered.Something likeThe Shikon Jewel, nothing special.

The jewel was given to her by a good friend of her mother's as a birthday present when she turned 16.When she had first opened the velvet box the morning of her birthday, she had thought she was dreaming.

Her fingers had barely touched the smooth surface when she felt the jewel pulsing inches away from her hand. It seemed to glow, beckoning her to go on and stroke the glass. Ever so gently, she remembered laying the tip of her finger on it, afraid it might shatter under the slightest bit of pressure.

The warmth she felt traveled through her body. It was in her blood as she felt it pump through her heart. When she removed her hand, she had a sudden feeling of emptiness. The jewel made her feel good, like she was on drugs. She closed the box and thanked her mother's friend.

Kikyo remembered the conversation she had with her after that. Her mom's comrade said that the jewel had chosen her. Kikyo didn't know what it meant, but it sounded nice. She remembered being instructed to take good care of it, to treasure it as if it were her own child.

Kikyo was also warned not to let just anyone touch it. It had to be a special person that either Kikyo or the jewel has chosen. She remembered choosing Inuyasha. She was going to let him hold it, even let him keep it if the Jewel allowed it. But then, her world had cracked underneath her feet.

She felt the moisture in the back of her eyes. It was the tears that never came out, but were always there whenever she thought of Inuyasha. She wouldn't cry over him. She wouldn't cry for any guy.

Kikyo walked over to the case and opened it. She hadn't taken it out in more than half a year. She gently removed the ball from its satin, holding it between her index finger and thumb. As always, she felt the pulsing and the warmth it transmitted.

She brought it to the big glass window and held it in front of the sun. The Tokyo skyline reflected off the surface, and the sun seemed to go through the Jewel as if it wasn't there.

"Hey Kikyo." A smooth male voice said. She turned around to meet the kind face of Suikotsu. Smiling, she placed the jewel back in its cradle and closed the lid.

Suikotsu walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Has noone ever taught you to knock before opening the door?" Kikyo joked. She pulled away from the kiss and sat down on her office chair.

"Sorry, I missed you." Suikotsu apologized. He sat on the chair opposite of Kikyo's. Feeling uncomfortable, Kikyo leafed through some pages in a random binder.

"How's work?" She asked. "Giving enough customer satisfaction?"

"Sure. Sold a ring today. Some couple is gettting married." He smiled suggestively.

_  
I will not make the same mistake that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. _

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far.  
_

Kikyo bit her bottom lip. She smiled awkwardly. "That's nice to hear." She finally said. "Well, I'll see you at lunch. A lot of paperwork to do." She walked around her desk and started pushing him out the door. "Bye." She gave a fake smile and waved.

"Okay..." Suikotsu frowned, wondering if it was something he said. "See you..." He walked out of her room. Kikyo breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"Hey lovely." A deep voice said behind her. Kikyo's back stiffened. _It can't be him. Please, anyone but him._ She silently prayed. Plastering on a happy smile, she turned around. _Nooo! It is him_. Kikyo silently sreamed.

"Hi, Muso." She said.

"I saw you shoving Suikotsu out the door. You getting rid of him? Did he do anything bad to you? Remember, I'm always there if you need a guy to hold your hand and take you to the movies and buy you ice cream and..."

"You mean a boyfriend?" Kikyo said, stating the obvious.

"I wasn't thinking about that," Muso made a thoughtful expression, "but if that's what you want, then yes!"

"Um..."

"Infact, I have tickets for a movie, coupons to an ice cream parlor, and, gasp! A hand to hold!"

"I'm fine, Muso. Really." Kikyo was starting to get annoyed. Didn't he know she was already dating someone?

"Well, if you change your mind!" Muso called after her. Kikyo had walked over to Kagura's desk.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
_  
_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt  
_  
_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
__  
Because of you I am afraid_

"Hi, Kagura." She said in a voice that sounded just a little sad.

"Kik!(pronounced 'Keek') What's wrong?" Her best friend asked with worry.

"Nothing. Listen, can we go to the tree today? I wanna talk."

"Yeah, sure. Anytime. How about during lunch?" Her friend asked.

"Okay, see you then."

_

* * *

_"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kagura asked as soon as she had made herself comfortable under the shade of the sakura tree. The flowers were just starting to bloom, but there were still many buds waiting to burst open. 

The tree was home to Kagura and Kikyo's favorite spot. This was where they had first met, and quickly became friends. They went here everytime they had to have a private chat.

"Suikotsu...He's thinking about marriage." Kikyo told the story to her friend. The story wasn't very long, it was only of what happened in her office that morning.

"So...you wanna dump him?" Kagura guessed.

"Yes."

"I don't understand why you are always afraid of going too far in a relationship. Like with the last guy you dated. You dumped him after you've been going out for a month. And Muso. He liked you even before you started dating Suikotsu. You never even gave him the chance. And now Suikotsu? He's such a nice guy. I understand if you don't want marriage, but you guys can still date a little bit longer."

"Kagura, you don't understand." Kikyo replied sadly. The tears were there again. She had promised herself she wont' cry, and she's already made it this far.She wouldn't give in now.

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out. _

_I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes. _

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life. _

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with.  
_

"I'm...sorry. I guess I don't." Kagura put an arm around Kikyo's shoulder. "I shouldn't be the one to judge wether you should like someone or not. I know you wouldn't do that to me."

"It's okay. Why don't you tell me about your love life." Kikyo brightened up.

"You mean the non-existent one? It's pretty good. You gotta love being single. Hey, that's it. Why don't you dump Suikotsu, since you want to so badly, and then live like me. Free and going with the flow." Kagura suggested.

"Hmmm. I could give it a try." Kikyo pondered.

"Yes. That's it, Kik. Live and be happy while you can. If committed relationships aren't you, then that's fine with me. Us two single women can do lots of things together!" Kagura replied happily.

"I could get used to it." Kikyo said.

"Of course you can. Now let's get something to eat." The two got up to find something to satisfy there growling stomachs.

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Suikotsu. It's me, Kikyo."

"Oh, hi Kikyo. Anything wrong?"

"Can you meet me outside the...um...the bank next to the office?"

"This late?"

"Yeah. Please. I have something to tell you."

"Okay then. I will be right there."

"I'll wait."

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt _

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid.  
_

Kikyo waited under the streetlamp outside the bank. She stood under the glow of the soft yellow light, basking in the moment. She looked up to find that she wasn't the only person enjoying the light.

Flying in circles around the lightbulb were moths no bigger than her thumb. They seemed perfectly happy, attracted to the warmth the bulb had to offer. She watched entranced as one of the moths neared the light.

It was cautious at first, approaching it little by little as if it knew it was going to get hurt, but when it decided tthe light was safe, it flew towards it like a moth would. Only it was too late. The moth had been zapped by the radiance of the bulb. Its lifeless body fluttered towards the ground like a leaf would from a tree. Kikyo watched the insect's still body, and then looked up at the live ones.

They probably learned from this moths mistake, and knew the danger of getting too close to an object of attraction.

This sounded familiar. Kikyo decided she would be one of the live moths, enjoying the flame from a distance and knowing when not to get too close. Yes, that did sound like her. It reminded her of what she was about to do now. Soon enough, Suikotsu's figure appeared under the streetlamp's light.

A kind smile lit Suikotsu's face as he spotted Kikyo. He walked over to her, ready to give her his usual kiss on the cheek when she gently pushed him away.

"It's late, Kikyo. What did you want to talk about?" He asked, looking up at the few stars in the sky.

"Suikotsu, I don't know how to say this..." Kikyo started.

"It's okay. Take your time. I'll always be there to listen to you."

The comment threw Kikyo off guard. She was almost going to cancel the break up, but remembered she had to do this. She couldn't let the relationship get too far. That was too dangerous.

"Suikotsu, I'm sorry. I can't let the relationship get too far. I want to break up." There. She said it. She finally got it off her chest.

The expression the statement gave Suikotsu was beyond upset. His eyes went wide with fear and his mouth hung just a tiny bit open. His lips trembled as he searched for something to say, anything to make Kikyo take back her decision.

"Suikotsu, I'm really sorry. You've been a great person. We can still be friends. I know I wasn't that good of a girlfriend, never letting things get too romantic, but you didn't care about any of that. You respected my opinions and decisions. I hope you'll respect this one as well."

"So it is true." Suikotsu said, suddenly sounding cold hearted and not one bit sad. He must have seen her confused face, because then he said,

"It is true what they say about you. That you are a selfish bitch that could never love. Always thinking about herself, and not about anyone else's pain or misery. I thought I could be the one to make you open up, but I guess it's impossible. I don't give a shit about what you say. They're probably all lies, anyways. After all I've done for you...and this is how you repay me? If I'm not the right one, you can just say it. You don't have to sound so cold. You know what, Kik. Screw you. Screw everything we've ever done together. Screw our two month relationship. Screw the fact that I thought we could be. Screw everything."

_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. _

_I was so young you should've known better than to lean on me. _

_You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain. _

_And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing.  
_

Kikyo swallowed a knot of surprise that had lodged itself in her throat. She had never, never heard him talk this way. She looked at her feet, frowning. She didn't know what she had said wrong, but if he didn't accept an apology, that was his fault. "Fine, Suikotsu. Yell at me all you want. I probably deserve it. I just thought we could still be friends."

"Oh we could still be friends, all right. Only if you would let someone be your friend. Maybe if you opened up more and let people in, it wouldn't be so bad." Suikotsu's words stung Kikyo, but she wasn't sure why. She looked up from her feet to see him walking away. She didn't know how she would face him tomorrow, but atleast this was over.

She turned around to walk away from Suikotsu, from the lamp with the moths, from her two month relationship.

It was all over, and Kikyo couldn't help but sigh with relief. She knew she was selfish, and maybe she didn't care about other people's pain or misery. Maybe what she said to Suikotsu right before his confession really were lies. Maybe, but this was the first time anybody had actually called Kikyo a selfish liar.

Suddenly, she realized why Suikotsu's words stung. They were similiar to what she had said to Inuyasha the morning when they broke up. Only, she was Inuyasha this time. Kikyo realized how much of a hypocrite she was. She had hated Inuyasha for being so selfish, only caring for his own pain. But look at her now.

"Ow. Sorry." Kikyo rubbed her shoulder and looked to see who had bumped into her. He was walking away from her now, but he turned his head around just when Kikyo spotted him. She couldn't see clearly, since he was standing in the dark and away from the streetlamp, but she was sure she saw his eyes.

Eyes the color of fresh blood. This was too familiar. The bump on the shoulder, the long hair, the jean jacket...Kikyo tried not to think much about it, since it didn't really matter.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
_  
_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt  
_  
_Because of you I tried my hardest to forget everything. Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in._

_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty.  
__  
Because of you I am afraid _

_Because of you.  
_

All that mattered now was that she had broken another heart, just like Inuyasha had done to her.

**A/N:** Woohoo! Another chapter finished! Well I'm pretty sure you know who that guy is. You know, the guy that never says sorry when he bumps into you. But if you have no clue, then you'll meet him tomorrow. I dont' like this chapter as much as the last one, but watever. I'm going to make plenty of other chapters and I'm guessing I'll like atleast one of those new chapters.

Today's song was 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson

Thanks to my friend (the one who wrote Barely) for the much needed knowledge on moths and lightbulbs. See you in the next chapter!


	3. The Familiar Stranger

**A/N:** Okay I'm really liking this story so far, and I hope you all like it as well. Here's the next chapter :): Oh and don't blame me if I always use Onigumo as the boss.

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha does not belong to me.

**Like Moths To A Flame**

**Chapter 3: The Familiar Stranger  
**

Tuesday

Kikyo went to work the next morning dreading when she'll have to face Suikotsu. But when she arrived at the office, unsuspecting news surprised her.

"Suikotsu quit?"

"Yes, Kikyo. That's right. Word has it that he called boss last night and said he wanted to quit. No one knows why." Ayame said.

"I'm not one to gossip, so you should ask the boss himself." Sango advised.

"I should ask Onigumo. Maybe he knows why Suikotsu quit." Kikyo started walking towards Onigumo's room, but was stopped by her friend, Kagura.

"I bet I know why he quit. What did you say to him last night?"

"Nothing." Kikyo lied, thinking back when Suikotsu had yelled at her. "Fine, maybe I got him a little upset."

Kagura nodded and said, "Maybe that's why."

"Maybe he didn't quit. Maybe he just went away for a while."

"No I'm pretty sure he quit. Listen, why don't you find out from the boss first. You know, to make sure we have all the right information."

"I was just going." Kikyo said.

* * *

"Suikotsu quit! How come I don't know about this? Why did no one tell me!" Onigumo said annoyingly. 

"You mean you didn't know? But everyone is saying he called you last night to- "

"Called me last night? He didn't call me! He should've called me! I'm the boss!" Onigumo screamed.

Kikyo winced at the noise. "If you said he didn't call you to quit, then maybe he got sick and is taking the day off. He could be coming back tomorrow."

"Yes. Yes. He could be coming back tomorrow. If he calls in sick today, then bring the call immediatly to me." Her boss instructed. "You can go back to work now." He told Kikyo. She walked out the door confused. If he didn't call Onigumo to say he was quitting, than what was he doing. Was he trying to avoid Kikyo until he could forget their relationship ever happened?

"So, what happened?" Kagura asked as soon as Kikyo stepped out the door.

"Onigumo said Suikotsu didn't call in to quit. Infact, he never called at all. Who got the idea that he quit?" Kikyo asked. By then, everyone who worked in the office had crowded around the two women, wanting to know the full details.

"Well, I heard from Miroku. He said Suikotsu had been planning this for a long time." Sango said, staring at Miroku.

"Don't look at me. Juromaru told me Suikotsu didn't like this job, so I assumed." Miroku defended.

"I only told Miroku what I heard from Muso."

"Hey I didn't say anything. Ayame told me Suikotsu called her last night to say he was quitting."

"I didn't say he called _me._ I said he called Koga." Ayame said. All heads turn to Koga.

"He...um...Suikotsu said...last night. Okay he did call me. He didn't say he wanted to quit. He only said he no longer had a place in this office. The life of a salesman wasn't meant for him or something like that." Koga said truthfully

"Why is it always you, Koga?" Kagura said annoyingly.

* * *

"Kik, are you still going shopping with us?" Kagura asked when they were outside the main entrance to the building. Sango, Ayame, Kagura and Kikyo had been planning to go shopping ever since that new store opened in the mall. And since they only had to work half day today, it was all perfect. 

"I don't have enough money with me now." Kikyo said, planning to buy a few things for herself. "I'll have to stop by the bank first."

"Sure. We'll wait." Sango said. "Are you going to this one?" She asked, pointing to the bank next door.

"Yeah. Hold on. It'll be quick." Kikyo said as she went through the automatic glass doors. She quickly scanned the bank for a self help machine, but the only ones she found were either broken or had long lines of people waiting. She looked over to the counters, where there were bankers waiting behind the glass for their next customer.

There was, surprisingly, no line. She scanned the 10 counters, and the number 8 was flashing yellow, meaning it was free. Kikyo followed the glow, and when she reached the desk, she quickly pulled out her bank I.D card and said, "I'd like to take out money, in cash, please." But what she saw when she handed to card to the man behind the glass, made every cell in her body freeze.

_Turn it inside out so I can see The part of you that's drifting over me  
__  
And when I wake you're never there But when I sleep you're everywhere  
__  
You're everywhere_

Kikyo blinked a few times to free her body from the freeze, and she slowly extended her hand, sliding the card throught the little slot under the glass.

"How much would you like to take out?" The male said.

"..." was all Kikyo could muster. Maybe she hadn't completly gotten over the frozen period.

"Miss?" The voice said.

"Huh? Oh sorry. 10,000 yen please." She said, now completly energized by his deep voice.

"Just a minute, miss." He said. He turned to the computer next to him and starting typing and clicking on the mouse. She stared into his eyes shifting all over the computer screen. Eyes the color of fresh blood. "H-have I seen you before?" She asked.

"It's a small world. You never know." He told her, and turned back to his computer.

"Would ten 1,000's be all right?" He asked.

"Um..oh. Sure." She said. He slid ten paper bills through the slot. Kikyo stared at it, not knowing what to do with it. The blue bill of the 1000 yen stared back at her, mocking her. "Miss?" He said again, noting the money.

"Oh, thank you." She took the stack of money and put it in her wallet. "Thank you..." Kikyo looked at the white name tag pinned right above his heart, "Naraku." She said, finishing the sentence."You're welcome." He said in a voice that, once again, froze every cell in Kikyo's body. Maybe it was the way he said it, or the way he looked at her, but either way something about this guy made her umcomfortable.

_Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
__  
'Cause every time I look You're never there  
__  
And every time I sleep You're always there  
_

_

* * *

_

Wednesday

Today wasn't Kikyo's lucky day. She had gotten home last night really late, blame it on her friends if she could, and so she didn't get much sleep. Only 4 hours of rest resulted in her waking up late. She had gotten ready in record time, but now her car was touching bumper to bumper with other cars who had suffered the same fate as her. The 8 'o' clock traffic.

Kikyo stared out her window, wishing the cars would move just a litte. Even an inch would help. Anything. There were other drivers who were less impatient than her. A chorus of car horns and cursing filled the highway. Kikyo tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. She was suppose to be at work by now, and by the looks of this, so was everyone else.

She sighed intolerently. At this rate, she would be at work by lunch time. A loud horn made Kikyo jump in her chair. On instinct, she turned to her right to find the cause of the sound. Could this day get any worse?

One hand on wheel was the banker from yesturday, face twisted in irritation and getting ready to sound the horn again. Kikyo's eyes widened slightly, and she quickly turned her head around to look straight. The same edgy presence enveloped Kikyo again. There was just something about him that made her want to stay as far away from him as possible.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him yelling at the driver behind him, who had accidently bumped into his car. But that wasn't what interested her. What had caught her eye was what was draped over the headboard of the empty chair next to him. A black jean jacket.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
__  
You're everything I know That makes me believe  
__  
I'm not alone I'm not alone_

* * *

Her prediction had come true. She arrived at the office 15 minutes to lunch. Onigumo forgave her for being late, since he counted on her for most of the sales. Suikotsu still hadn't come to work. She had just enough time to hang her coat when her friends came into her office without knocking. 

"Hi, Kagura, Ayame." Kikyo said. "Need something?"

"It's lunch time. Aren't you treating us to lunch today?" Kagura reminded her.

"Don't I always treat you to lunch?" Kikyo said suspiciously.

"Fine! I'll treat you guys to lunch." Ayame offered.

"That's better." Kikyo said.

* * *

The four friends had gotten a table in Pizza Hut. Ayame had chosen it since she was the one treating. They had ordered their meals when Sango spotted Miroku with his friends. 

"No matter where we go, we always end up finding them somewhere near us. Is there no escaping their deadly grasps?" Ayame joked as she waved to Koga boredly. Miroku had come over to talk to Sango. Kagura smiled at Kikyo who smiled at Ayame.

They knew their friend liked Miroku, even though Sango always acted annoyedwhen Miroku was near her. It was just an act she put up. But this was truly a sweet moment as Miroku flirted with Sango who blushd in return.

Kikyo smiled happily at her friend when wavy black hair appeared from the corner of her eye. She sneaked a peek at where the hair came from, and spotted the banker sitting alone behind the salad bar, eating an individual supreme pan pizza. His head was down, looking at somethng on his lap. Maybe his work or a newspaper.

She was so absorbed in watching him, maybe it was the way he ate or sat, but there was something interesting about him. She stared for a second too long when he looked up from his lap to take a drink from his soda.

Kikyo was just about to turn back around before hecouldrealize she was staring at him when he made eye contact with her. Her eyes widened as the blood colored orbs froze her once again. He smiled kindly at her and went back to his reading. She was motionless even after his eyes hadleft her.

_I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me _

_Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone I'm not alone_

"Hey Kik, did you spot a hottie?" Someone said. Kikyo turned around to find Kagura looking in the direction where Naraku was sitting. Kagura frowned as she said, "He's not _thaaat_ good-looking. Not my type, you can have him." Kagura went back to the conversation she was having with Miroku and Ayame.

Kikyo looked back at Naraku, who was engrossed in whatever he was doing. She frowned as she tried to remember where she had seen him before. She was sure she had seen him somewhere before the bank. Her memory was scattered, but what was it about those eyes.

Suddenly, she remembered why those eyes were so familiar. They were the same color as her best friend, Kagura's. She smiled proudly, having figured why the mysterious banker reminded her of someone. Now that the question was answered, she turned back to her friends to find out what she had missed.

Behind the salad bar, the man looked up from his book to catch a glimpse of the black haired maiden. She was conversationing with her friends and laughing. He could tell the laughing was real, but it wasn't pure. It showed in her eyes, but there was still a part of her that wasn't laughing.

For a second, he thought he felt guilt, but pushed it away. He turned around to look out the window, smiling at the darkening clouds in the sky.

* * *

"You sure you don't want my umbrella?" Miroku offered, holding out a black and violet umbrella to Kikyo. "I'd look better with a girl on _both_ sides." He grinned. 

"No it's okay. Just take Sango home before it rains even harder." Kikyo said.

"Sorry, Kik. I would offer you my umbrella, but I don't have one, either." Kagura said.

"Hey Kik, Kagura. I'll take one of you home." Ayame said. She was holding an umbrella that looked like it could barely cover her.

"You go with her, Kagura." Kikyo said. "You sure?" Her friend asked. She looked worried, but Kikyo knew she desperatly wanted this umbrella. "I'm okay. My car isn't parked that far from here. Just take this offer and be glad. I might not be so nice the next time." Kikyo teased.

"Thanks, Kik. I'm going to feel _so_ guilty for leaving you all alone, but yeah I should take this once in a life time offer. See you tomorrow and thanks again." Kagura and Ayame walked out the door. Miroku and Sango had already left, and Kikyo was here all alone except for the janitor who was in the bathrooms cleaning up. Kikyo looked at the weather through one of the glass windows.

The fog was covering the tops of the tallest buildings and the gray clouds offered heavy rain for the rest of the evening. She grabbed her coat, her only shelter from the pour, and hurried out the building before the sky could get any bleaker.

Kikyo couldn't imagine the rain getting any heavier, but it looked possible as she went through the revolving glass doors.

She waited under the giant stone canopy in front of the building and watched as one by one, people were either picked up or had someone offer them an umbrella. Looking around, she and this other woman were the only two left.

Kikyo looked up at the sky, knowing very well she will have to go out there any minute. Cautiously, she put one foot out , and then the other. Within a second of standing out there, she was soaked until her clothes stuck to her skin like damp sponges. Her hair was sticking to her head in a clammy fashion and it wasn't comfortable.

She took one step forward when a coldhand grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her back. Her heart beat faster for a second, but something had changed. Rainwater was no longer attacking her. She looked behind her to find the banker smiling compassionately and covering her with an umbrella.

_And when I touch your hand It's then I understand _

_The beauty that's within It's now that we begin _

_You always light my way I hope there never comes a day _

_No matter where I go I always feel you so_

"How about you?" Kikyo asked, noting his long hair dripping wet and matted to his face, clothes as soaked as her own. "I'm okay." He said. "You take it."

"Where did you park your car?" She asked, thinking of something.

"Two blocks this way," He pointed north. "Why?"

"Because I parked there, too. We can both use the umbrella." She grabbed his hand, dragging him under the umbrella with her.

Kikyo didn't even notice how close they were standing together, since the umbrella was just a little bigger than Ayame's. She was just glad to have shelter. They started walking in the direction of their cars. Kikyo turned to look up into Naraku's face. "Now I'm sure I've seen you before. Naraku right?" She asked.

"Yeah. And you are...?"

"Kikyo." She held out her hand. He shook it.

"Good to meet you, Kikyo." He said, practicing the new name.

"Same here, Naraku." She said, doing the same.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I catch my breath _

_It's you I breathe You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe I'm not alone  
_

By the time they reached their cars, they had grown accustomed to each other's name. Naraku walked Kikyo to her car first so she would be covered by the rain all the way before he went back to his car. Waiting under the red light, Kikyo had rolled her windows down to thank Naraku in the car right next to hers.

"Thanks again. Sorry I had to get you wet." She yelled through the pounding rain.

"No problem." He yelled back. "See you tomorrow." He said as the light changed color.

The two cars drove forward, but Naraku's car had went ahead of hers. Kikyo smiled to herself, thinking. _Maybe his presence isn't so uncomfortable after all._

_You're in everyone I see _

_So tell me _

_Do you see me?  
_

And maybe she'll openher heart for another friend. Just this once.

**A/N:** Todays song was, "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch

Isn't Naraku such a gentleman in this chapter? I wish I had a guy like that :):

R & R please & thank you.


	4. Encounter of Strangers

**A/N:** Guess what I just found out? I know sooo much more about love than my 20 yr old cousins do. My cousins are freaks, so I had to give them a lesson on the difference between real love, and a real crush. And guess what? I've never even had a boyfriend! Damn I'm cool, lol. Atleast, cooler than them... Oh and in case i haven't told anyone... Kikyo works in a jewelry store, the office is connected to the store and she designs the jewelry along with other people. Kikyo's last name ain't Jap..or atleast not that I know of. I hope it don't mean anything weird.  
**Disclaimer:** I told you I don't owe Inuyasha, so why are you bugging me? Oh and you _miiight_ recognize someone familiar in this story. I won't use his real name, but something that kinda represents him. I'll keep his identity unknown, cause he is from a different anime/manga, but if one of you recognize him, since I'm going to be dropping lots of hints, that's great. I just want you to know I don't own him, my friend wants to though. I just buy the posters for her. :):

**Like Moths To A Flame**

**Chapter 4: Encounter of Strangers**

Thursday started out like any other day. Only today at Kikyo's job, things were a little chaotic.

A new shipment of pendents had just come in this morning, and everyone was excited to have a new item to introduce to their fellow customers. They all crowded around Koga, the cardboard box marked, _Tokyo Diamonds_ lying inches from his feet. In his hand was a pair of red scissors, ready to cut through the masking tape that bound the box messily.

Bringing the scissors down to the thick tape, the employees watched excitedly. Koga started cutting faster, scissors going through the tape as if it was cutting a feather. When the tape was done, pieces of it still clinging to the cardboard, Koga snipped the red string the tied the box like a present, and carefully lifted the flaps of the box.

Everyone held their breath, expecting a brilliant gold light to project from what lay inside the box. Instead of the gleam, all they saw were the white and green puffs of styrofoam, placed their to protect the fragile pendents inside. Koga dug into the styrofoam like a dog would in the dirt, making a mess of puffs on the floor.

Smiling, he brought out a shining jewel, a long shape with points on either end and flat surfaces angled to make more points. A tiny whole at the top allowed a string or a chain to be strung through so you can wear it as a necklace. Koga held it between his index and thumb for everyone to see, and like a happy crowd everyone clapped. The pink opal sheen glistened, and it was a satisfactory replacement to the brilliant gold light the people expected.

Just when they were about to unload the package, a voice stopped them from the action. Kikyo, who was standing in the back of the crowd and watching the whole scene, now walked up to Koga through the path the pack had paved for her.

"Can I see that?" She said politely, holding out her hand. Koga placed it in the middle of her palme without question. Take it with her other hand the same way Koga had held it, between her index finger and thumb, and brought it to the light. The color reminded her of her own jewel that was sitting on her bookshelf. But then again, this pendent was her design.

"Is there a paper, a certificate, anything in there?" She asked Koga, still staring at the pendent in her hands. Koga dug through the box , coming across more pendents as he went. Finally, he brought up a piece of white paper triumphantly. "It says...'Shards Of The Shikon no Tama. Design by Kikyo Namashibi'" Koga read. He handed the paper to Kikyo, who took it curiously.

Every person watched silently as her eyes scanned the paper. Her eyebrows drew together, confused. "Is anything the matter, Kikyo?" Kagura whispered in her ear. She had appeared when she sensed something was wrong. Kikyo didn't answer, just continued reading the paper, then staring back at the jewel. The paper looked official enough...but...

"It's a fake." Kikyo announced to the dazed crowd. Koga, who was sitting in a pool of styrofoam puffs, looked up at Kikyo, then at the jewel she held and back. He was speechless, but the crowd wasn't. Atleast, not for long. They started murmuring to each other, and got louder as people started coming up with solutions for Kikyo's unexpected words.

Hearing the commotion, Onigumo had come out of his office. It was the busy time of the month, so he hadn't come out to witness the box-opening ceremony and had stayed in his room to make calls and read papers. "What happened?" He asked, taking in the scene of his workers exchanging words, Kikyo staring at the jewel

perplexed, and green and white styrofoam lying all over the floor.

"Onigumo...I think this shipment are fakes. The Shards aren't made of real jewel, they're made of some fake material." She explained, holding the Shard close to his face. Onigumo, who'd had quite a lot of knowledge in jewelry, put on his reading glasses, took the jewel from her hands, and held it in front of him. He brought it to his face, so close it was touching the glass frames, then extended his arms to look at it from afar. He continued to do this for a whole minute until he started tapping at the Shard with his fingernail.

"It's a fake." He concluded. "This shipment of jewels are fakes. I don't want anyone touching the box or the pendents in it. Whoever made the order, come with me to my office. You too, Kikyo." Onigumo said authoritatively. "It's not like this hasn't happened to us before, so I don't want a big fuss. Koga, clean up the mess and everyone else, get back to work. The jewelry won't sell themselves." Onigumo commanded. Everybody shuffuled back to work, some back to the store, still mumbling among themselves of what had just happened.

Koga started sweeping the puffs with his hands and dumping them back in the box, grumbling to himself about how he wasn't a janitor. Kagura, who was still standing the same place she had been five minutes ago, thought about what Onigumo had said.

She had worked in this office ever since it opened, and didn't remember another time when a similiar situation had happened. Maybe Onigumo was just saying what he said to calm everyone down. He always knew how to keep everything under control. She just hoped he knew how to keep this problem under control.

* * *

"Miroku...Sango, you two made this order?" Onigumo asked, looking up at them from his leather chair behind his desk. Even though his tone wasn't threatening, the two suspects looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, each sensing fear from in each other.

"Y-yeah..." Miroku explained.

Sango sighed. If they acted like nervous cats, it'd just make them more suspicious, let alone get in more trouble as well. She looked over at Kikyo, who was sitting in one of the guest chairs in front of the boss's desk. She was too busy insepcting the jewel and looking through the order papers the secretary had just brought in.

"We made the order about a little over 3 weeks ago from the company we usually order from, KPJ Inc." She began. Onigumo nodded for them to go on, and Kikyo turned her attention to her two friends.

"We gave them everything they would have needed, the pictures of the designs, the pendent's profile, like color and size and stuff, and our office information. We talked with the manager about the order and things, and he said they would be finished with it in three weeks. Gave us the date and all. Since it was a small order of only 2,000 pendents, it was all reasonable." Miroku continued for her.

"And now, 3 weeks later as promised, the order arrived...as fakes." Sango finished.

"Um...Sango, Miroku." Kikyo said hesitantly. "How did the manager look like?" She asked. Although she didn't know how the answer was going to help, she had a feeling it could do something.

"Oh, really short. Around 5 foot, I don't 5 foot 2,3?" Miroku guessed.

"I remember he had red hair...like bright orange red. It was his natural color, I could tell. It was tied up in a bushy ponytail, and he had shaggy bangs. He had these violet eyes, kinda like Miroku's. I thought he was kind cute." Sango said

"Wait, me or the manager?" Miroku asked with a sly grin. He recieved glares from the three other people in the room.

"We'll have to investigate further. Kikyo, make a call to KPJ Inc. tonight if you get a chance. Miroku, Sango. I want you to pay a visit to the Lab. Then, do some background research on KPJ. Inc, the past orders they had filled before, and try not to get the police involved. The three nodded and walked out of the room, already trying to piece everything together.

* * *

When lunch time came, the mystery of the fake Jewel Shards was replaced by the mystery of what they should have for lunch. As always, Kikyo and her friends were going to go out to lunch at one of their usual restaurants.

"You guys go get a table first. I have some work to finish up before I go. Be there in 20 minutes or so." Kikyo waved to her friends and went into her room. She was the only person left in the office, and it was weird seeing the office all quiet and lonely.

She accessed the internet on her computer for the number of KPJ Inc. When she found it, she picked up the black phone from its carrier and dialed the number.

"KPJ Inc, how may I help you?" A male voice said kindly.

"Um...I'm looking for Mr.Sakabato..." Kikyo asked for the manager.

"He's speaking." The same voice said. "How may I assist you?"

"Hi, my name's Kikyo Namashibi, from _Tokyo Diamonds_. We made an order around 3 weeks ago, and I wanted to ask you some questions about the shipment." Kikyo's voice suddenly had an air of business to it, the voice she usually used at meetings.

"Oh, yes I remember..." There was a pause, as if the manager was trying to remember what design _Tokyo Diamonds_ had sent him. "The Shikon no Tama shards, right?" He said skeptically.

"Yeah, that's the one. You see, we just got the order today and something's a little wrong." Kikyo said cagily.

"This one wants to hear about it." A curious voice urged Kikyo on with the story.

Kikyo started by telling him how it was truely a unique piece of art and how it probably took a lot of talent to make it so beautiful. Mr. Sakabato turned it around and said it was her with the true talent. After all she was the one who designed it.

"Did Sango and Miroku, the ones who ordered the Shards, happen to tell you what material was supposed to be used?" Kikyo asked, getting as much info before blaming KPJ Inc for the fake Shards.

"Hmm, you mean that tall girl and the man with the short pony tail? Yes they told me to use pearl in a color we hardly use, pink was it? But they told me the pearl had to have this transparent affect, but fogged up at the same time, not like that dull gleam of those add-a-pearl necklaces. Is something the matter? Are you not satisfied with the shipment? You can always send it back if something is truely wrong."

Kikyo knew it probably took them a long time to give the Shards the quality _Tokyo Diamonds_ had insisted on. "I just wanted to know...did they happen to tell you to use..._real_ pearl?" Kikyo asked.

"Why even if they didn't tell us, we would've still used the real thing. KPJ Inc. only makes jewelry with all new, pure raw matter." Mr. Sakabato explained. It sounded like he was doing a commercial. "Are you sure something isn't the matter." He asked again.

"Just wanted to make sure. Thanks for your time, though, Mr. Sakabato."

"Anytime. Good-bye."

"Bye." Kikyo hung up with a sigh. If KPJ Inc. had used fake pearl, then they didn't seem aware of it. The only she could do now was wait for the results Sango and Miroku got from the Lab the day after tomorrow. She got up to go to lunch.

* * *

The restaurant she was supposed to meet her friends was just 4 blocks away, so there was no need for a car. As she stepped out of the revolving doors, she looked up at the sky. It was a warm summer day, not scorchingly hot. The weather had recently took a turn for the better just last week, and Kikyo was feeling happy. Nothing could drag her down today.

She tied her hair up in loose pony tail at the nape of her neck and started walking.

"Kikyo!" A deep voice said from behind her. She turned around to find the banker taking long strides towards her and smiling in his trademark smile of benevolence.

"Hey, Naraku." She smiled happily. "Going to lunch?" She asked when he had caught up to her.

"Yeah, off to _Bridge Water_...you?" He asked with interest.

"Oh, me too! Wanna walk together?"

"Well either way we're going the same direction, so sure." He smiled. They started walking side by side towards _Bridge Water_.

"Thanks again for the umbrella yesturday. I would've caught a cold or something if I had been in that rain any longer."

"No problem, we were going the same way anyways. You just owe me a soda." He joked.

"We go the same way to a lot of places don't we?" She asked.

"Well, where do you work? I see you going in and out of _World Towers_ a lot." He told her.

"_Tokyo Diamonds,_ 16th floor." She answered.

"Jewelry..." He admired the word to himself, "Designer?"

"How'd you guess?" She said playfully, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"You seemed like the type." He replied while they rounded the corner of the second block. They walked in comfortable silence when Kikyo heard a familiar voice coming from someone in front.

"So then I asked him what he did with Jaken when they were alone in his office, and he gave me this glare that was like, 'Your head is coming off your shoulders' but Rin was right there so he couldn't show violence in front of a little girl. Atleast he knows some sort of respect." A voice said amusingly. A girl laughed.

"Something like that happened to me, too."

"Oh yeah? Tell me 'bout it."

Straight ahead, Kikyo saw something she hoped she wouldn't have to face for the rest of her life. At that very moment, it felt like her already shattered heart was breaking further, if possible. Her eyes grew wide with surprise and her fists clenched at her sides.

Because straight ahead was the man who had broken her heart 8 months ago, the man whom was now holding hands with a girl that looked as if she had just stepped out of a _Limited Too_ catalog. The man now laughing with this girl, talking like Kikyo used to with him. The man named Inuyasha.

_There were places we would go at midnight_

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't know why_

_I thought they all belonged to me_

A wave of anger washed over Kikyo as she saw the two laughing. Jealousy? She hated to admit it, but the two looked like they were in love, like real love. Not the love Kikyo had had for Inuyasha before they broke up.

Suddenly, feeling empty and mad at how Inuyasha had someone to love and she didn't, she did the one thing that came to mind. She hooked her arm to a very surprised Naraku's. She'd explain later, but for now she could only wish he would play along to what she called, her revenge.

Inuyasha hadn't seen Kikyo yet, but they were walking towards Kikyo and Naraku and pretty soon, before Kikyo could explain anything to her pretend boyfriend, Inuyasha had made eye contact with Kikyo.

He didn't know what to do. Should he smile? Glare? Say hi? He figured the last one was the safest.

As they neared, Inuyasha said a simple hello. Kikyo returned it. She felt his eyes looking her up and down, and she was doing the same. Then, she looked his new girlfriend up and down and he did the same to Naraku. But when he saw Naraku's face, his eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a soft intake of air.

"Is this your new girlfriend. Inuyasha." She spat the last word out in disgust. She hadn't said his name in almost a year, and now it sounded like something out of a dream, or in her case, a nightmare.

  


_Who's that girl? Where's she from? _

_No she can't be the one That you want That has stolen my world_

_It's not real It's not right It's my day It's my night_

_By the way Who's that girl? Living my life_

  


"Her name's Kagome." He answered in monotone. Kagome gave a small smile to Kikyo, and Kikyo being oh-so-polite did the same in return.

Kagome scanned Naraku from the tip of his black leather shoes to his tailored suit and his wavy black hair hanging over his shoulder. She sort of froze up when she met his blood shot gaze, the one that examined her miniskirt and tank top clad body with slight dislike.

"And...him. You're dating him?" Inuyasha said rather rudely.

"...Yes...his name's Naraku. He works at a bank." She sort of boasted.

"Kagome's a fashion designer. She has a clothing line in the making."

Kikyo was tounge-tied. After all, she had only met Naraku in less than a week ago. But she didn't want to seem like he got the better end of the deal, if you could put it that way. So only thing to do was to lie.

"He's an architect on the side." Was the only thing she could come up with.

Naraku, being the smart guy he was, figured out what was going on. So he decided to pitch in.

"Kik, how many times do I have to tell you. We've been dating for 4 months now and I still have to remind you! I'm not an architect! Well atleast not yet." He turned to face Kagome and Inuyasha. "I'm currently taking classes." He said without the slightest hint that he was lying.

"Kagome has a PhD in psychology. Don't know what she's going to do with it though." He looked down into her eyes lovingly.

"Well Naraku has a Master's Degree in Math." Kikyo shot back. She hated that look he gave Kagome.

Naraku could sense the hate transmitting from the arm she was using to hold his. So he did what he did next, so Kikyo could get a better revenge.

  


_Seems like everything's the same around me_

_Then I look again and everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I want to be_

  


Naraku took his arm from hers and looped it lightly around her waist, resting it on her hip bone. This brought the two bodies a little closer, and Kikyo jumped a little from the sudden warmth on her left side, where Naraku was standing. His arm tightened around her to keep her still, and when she got used to it, she wrapped her arm around him and leaned into Naraku, head barely touching his shoulder.

"That's cool." Inuyasha said, since he couldn't think of anything else to say about his new girlfriend. He tried to avoid eye contact with Kikyo after he saw Naraku holding her so close.

"Are you two heading off to lunch?" Kikyo asked.

"Just finished. We were going to go down to the beach." He told her.

"I see." She answered, thinking about how romantic the beach must be for them For a second, she was lost in a quixotic daydream, but then loathed the idea that it wasn't her going with Inuyasha, but that cheerleader chick, Kagome.

  


_Who's that girl? Where's she from? _

_No she can't be the one That you want That has stolen my world_

_It's not real It's not right It's my day It's my night_

_By the way Who's that girl? Living my life_

"What have you been up to?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly.

"Been here and there. Not much." She answered the same way.

"Me too..." He kept his head down.

Naraku looked over at Kikyo. Her eyes were looking past Inuyasha, deep in thought about some past memories. He shook her a little and she snapped out of her musing and turned to look at Naraku. He eyed his watch, telling her this was taking quite a long time.

"So, me and Naraku are heading off to lunch now." Kikyo started. "I guess I'll see you around?" She left the last part as a question. She didn't really _want _to see him around, but she didn't want to sound rude either, so she let the option linger in the air.

The four people looked at each other in silence, lacking the right words to say. The world wizzed by, but it was as if time had stopped for only them. Finally, Inuyasha opened his mouth and time worked again.

"Yeah, I'll see you around. You too, Naraku." He said rather hastily, especially the last part.

Kagome, who was silent during the whole play, opened her mouth at last to say, "It was nice meeting you, Kikyo, Naraku. I'll see you two around."

"Inuyasha. Kagome. I hope to meet you two again one day." Naraku said, keeping his hand around Kikyo's waist.

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel Who made you sad_

_I'm not sorry For what we did For who we were_

_I'm not sorry I'm not her_

  


As the final good-bye's were made, Kagome didn't understand why farewells took so long, Kikyo couldn't help but give herself a tiny smile and a mental pat on the shoulders for a job well done. She turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome's back, still holding hands.

As for her and Naraku, they were still holding each other the same way. Kikyo had rested her head on Naraku's shoulder, still smiling about what had just happened. When they were out of hearing distance from her ex, she suddely pulled away from Naraku and started laughing and clapping her hands.

"That was great! Did you see that look on Inuyasha's face when you put your arm around me? Oh my god that was priceless." She laughed some more.

Naraku couldn't help but smile at how happy Kikyo seemed. He too, laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Kikyo asked, head cocked to one side in question.

"When you said I had a Master's Degree in Math." He offered. "I don't even like math. I failed math when I was in school."

Kikyo grinned. "I had to think of something."

"Revenge of the Ex?" Naraku teased. Kikyo laughed. They had started walking again and _Bridge Water_ was coming into view at the end of the block.

"You just took 15 minutes out of my lunch time. Care to tell me the love story between the two of you?"

"It was only 15 minutes? Felt like an hour." Kikyo said, clearly avoiding the last question.

"I asked you a question, Kikyo." He reminded her.

Kikyo seemed lost in her own world again. "Huh? Hey look, we're here. Wow, seemed like that journey took forever." She replied childlishly.

"So are you going to tell me what went on between you two? Or are you going to keep avoiding it?" He asked thoughtfully. They stepped inside the air conditioned restaurant. It was a simple restaurant that had the theme of a forest.

Near the windows that overlooked the streets was a raised platform in which wooden picnic tables sat on the black floor carpeted with pebbles. The chairs were flat wooden planks hanging from the ceiling with a sturdy rope and the customers, mostly young college students or people around Kikyo's age, were swinging back and forth lightly.

There were red and brown plush chairs scattered around the restaurant with fake tree stumps for tables. Waiters and waitresses flew past Naraku and Kikyo, who was standing near the entrance. Kikyo was scanning the restaurant for her friends, and the pop music blaring from hidden speakers filled her ears. Naraku tapped her on the shoulders.

"Aren't those your friends?" He asked, pointing to a group of young women sitting in a corner under a fake tree placed there for added affect. Kagura, who was laughing with Ayame and Sango, saw Kikyo and waved. Kikyo smiled and started making her way to their table, but then she turned around to find Naraku still standing near the door, eyes scanning the room for someone.

"Looking for someone?" She asked.

"Yeah, a friend." He said, still looking around. "Maybe he's upstairs. You go eat, I'll catch up with you sometime." He waved her a goodbye and started for the stairs that lead to the second floor. Kikyo had a feeling she was going to see him sometime soon, and her growling stomach told her to go to her friends.

When she reached the table, Kagura pinned her with an unexpected comment,

"When I said you could have him, I didn't _really_ expect you to go for him. You just broke up with Suikotsu, how's he going to feel about this?" Kaguraasked, thinking about that time when they were at Pizza Hut.

"Kagura, I met him yesturday. He offered me his umbrella. We just met again on the way here. Suikotsu hasn't come to work ever since, so he won't know about it." She told her best friend.

"Well as long as you don't dump in within the next month, then I'm fine with everything." She turned back to Sango and continued to laugh about Sango's brother, Kohaku, and his funny ways.

"Kagura! We're not dating!" Kikyo said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just get something to eat. You have 15 minutes before we get back to work." Kagura instructed.

Kikyo ate in silence, thinking about Inuyasha all the way.

  


_Who's that girl? Where's she from? _

_No she can't be the one That you want That has stolen my world_

_It's not real It's not right It's my day It's my night_

_By the way Who's that girl? Living my life_

  


If Inuyasha could find someone to hold his heart, then she could surely find someone for hers.

**A/N:** Today's song was "Who's That Girl" by Hilary Duff  
I was going to say something...but I forgot...  
My friends would say to that comment, Typical, Typical.

See you next time and thanks to Cold Kikyo and Splurg...my only reviewers so far since my friends are all too busy (or lazy) to read. Thanks:):


	5. Lunch

**A/N:** It seems like everyone found out who the "guy from other anime" in chapter 4 was...aah funny funny. And now to reply to some reviews, which i don't have much of so REVIEW!

Kaze Kitsune: Yay! I'm on your favorites list! Naraku and Kikyo _are_ cute together if you think about it. I personally think she looks too old and sophisticated for Inuyasha, so I decided to give Naraku a chance.

Splurg: I know you asked to put more Muso in it, but I currently don't plan on giving him an important role. But if you really want me to though, I'll try to squeeze him in, lol it makes him sound like orange juice

Cold Kikyo: I wasn't planning on Inuyasha showing up again, so I'll just tell you how Inu felt. I guess he was kinda jealous and sadly amazed (if tht's possible) on how Kikyo could be dating Naraku...you'll see why he was surprised to find that it was Naraku, and not anyone else, (nudge nudge wink)

Azuresky and Night Goddess009: I have this image stuck in my head that his eyes look like Koga's, but red...so I won't be dating any red eyeballs anytime soon. But you two can have fun fighting over the eyes...I know! Azure can have the left eye and Nightgoddess can have his right eye:):

I'm planning on using a little "fluff", wat ppl happily refer to as mushy, but cute moments just to bring Sango and Miroku closer. Plz don't mind the hasty way I made them like each other.

**Like Moths To A Flame**

**Chapter 5: Lunch**

That night, Sango made a call to the Lab to schedule an appointment. Then, she called Miroku to tell him what time to meet her tomorrow. She went to bed early, still thinking about how something as strange as getting fake Jewel Shards were possible.

Miroku was doing a lot better than Sango. He knew it might as well be his fault that the Jewel Shards were fakes, but he was also excited about tomorrow. The whole day was just him, Sango, and the Lab in which they were probably going to have to sit there and wait for the results. He too, went to bed early, but smiling, glad to have his crush all to himself for one whole day.

(ruler)

The next morning, Sango went into her daily routine of getting to work, only when she was eating breakfast did she remember she wasn't going to work that day, but to the Lab. She called Miroku to see if he was ready. The plan was that they were to meet at the entrance of the Lab.

When they hung up, Sango put the Shard that Onigumo had given her into a tiny box and put it in her purse. She then turned to the mirror and put on a thin line of eyeliner, then lipgloss. She was't that big for wearing lipstick, so she preferred colored gloss. Combing her hair down, she looked at the outcome.

Watching her reflection make a befuddled expression, she couldn't help but notice this was the routine she would use if she was going on a date. Applying makeup, nice outfit, shampooed hair fresh from the shower. She was only meeting Miroku. Miroku was her good friend. A very good friend. His naughty ways just kept him from being a best friend, and 'cause Ayame had already taken that role.

Grabbing her car keys, she couldn't help but wonder. If not a best friend, could he ever be something more?

(ruler)

"Tokyo Diamonds." Miroku said to the security guard that was standing in front of the gate. The guard gave a grunt of approval and opened the tall, black iron gate for him. Miroku steered his car into the Lab's private parking lot.

He scanned the area for any signs of Sango, but the only sign he saw was one that said, "_Kenkyuusho Laboratory_".

At first glance, the Lab looked like a plain house...mansion. It was big, bricks, and three stories high. There were three green and white pointy peak roofs, a big door of mahogony, and glass windows that glimmered in the sun. There was a garden in front with a little water fountain, and the country flag waved from its pole in the garden. If you hadn't read the sign, you would've thought it was the house of a rich man, or a celebrity.

He felt someone tap his shoulder, followed by a shy, "Hey, Miroku."

He turned around and smiled. She looked as wonderful as ever, smiling shyly, dressed in a blazer and black pants.

"Hi, Sango." He said, brushing a stray hair aside. "Did you bring the Shard?" He watched as she took a small box out of her purse. "Here." She said, openeing it. Inside was the shard, gleaming in the sun, looking magical.

Miroku sneeked a peak at Sango's face. She too was entranced by the jewel. He couldn't help but admire her. She had this glow about her that was way brighter than any Shard could make.

Sango had realized that he was looking at her. Miroku smiled at her. "Wanna go get this shard tested now?" He asked. "Sure." She said, smiling back. Together, they walked towards the mahogony entrance of the Lab.

_You can call me when you want me If you need a friend you got me _

_  
I'll be your everything, Fulfill your every dream _

_  
We can do it automatic I can freak you with my gadget _

_  
I'll be your everything, You'll see I'm everything you want and more _

The interior of the Lab was the complete opposite of its exterior. Here, the walls were white as snow, the dull gleam of silver metal sat around the room, and people in long white coats and protective goggles rushed back and forth. Here, it was short of color, save for the colored test tubes that sprouted here and there throughout the white.

A women in her young, very young 20's appeared out of nowhere. She could almost camaflouge with her surroundings, let alone in that white coat. Her hair was so bleached, it almost looked as if she was bald against her pale, grey-white complexion. In her hair was a gray flower, looking as if it wasn't even there. Her big, dark violet-gray eyes was the only color she had. Her name tag said, "Kanna."

"My name's Kanna. Are you from _Tokyo Diamonds_?" She said, barely audible.

"Yes. We need to test a jewel to see if it is real." Miroku spoke first.

"Very well, follow me." Kanna whispered.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and shrugged. They followed the albino girl into a room at the end of a hall, a room just as white.

"Aaah!" Sango yelled as she tripped over the door ledge. What a ledge would be doing there nobody would know, and white too so it camaflouged to the white linoleum floor tiles. Miroku caught Sango by the waist and pulled her up just in time before she fell face first on the ground.

Sango turned around to see who had saved her, and when she did she realized their faces were so close, the tips of their noses were touching. Miroku stared into her eyes with concern. "You okay?" He asked.

_I knew the moment that we met _

_  
I had to be inside of you Someone you won't forget _

_  
So don't say that you don't feel it too _

_I opened up my heart so the rest is up to you  
_

Sango flinched for no reason, maybe because she still hadn't gotten over the shock, but pushed herself out of his embrace and yelled, "Pervert!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Miroku confessed. "And I saved your life."

"..." Sango struggled for words, but the only thing that came out was a smile. "I know." She said. "Kanna's waiting, let's go." She gestured for him to follow her into the room, where Kanna was standing next to a white desk. There was a bright flourescent light above the desk, and a glass plate right under that. Bottles of clear liquid sat in a row for easy access.

"Are you going to do the testing?" Sango asked innocently.

"Place the jewel on the glass. If you would wait outside, I will find a proffesional to decipher the quality of the jewel." Kanna whispered, eyes not even looking in Sango or Miroku's direction.

Once again, the two looked at each other and shrugged. Sango took the box out of her purse, took the Shard out, and placed it on the glass plate as told. The two proceeded to step out of the room. "Don't trip." Miroku teased. This earned him a playful glare.

When they were outside, Miroku spotted a chair, white of course, leaning against the wall a few yards away from the room they were just in. Miroku hurried over to the chair and sat down, leaving no seat for Sango. "Have you no manners? I _am_ a lady." She said light-heartedly.

"Oh, I saved a seat for you." He told her with a mischievous gleam in the corner of his eyes. "Riiiight here." He grinned, patting his lap.

"Oh your funny, Miroku. I always knew you were a pervert." She crossed her arms over her chest. Just then, Kanna came up unexpectedly behind them.

"He said it will take a minimum of 4 hours. If you don't sit, Miss. you will get tired. Lunch time is coming soon, so you may want to eat first." Kanna said in one breath, still speaking in that soft whisper, not even bothering to mention who the "he" was.

Sango glanced at her watch. It was a quarter to 10. By the time the testing was done, it would be two. "Thank you Kanna, we will get lunch when we get hungry." Sango said. She watched as Kanna sort of floated away. That girl was a strange one...

"So Sango, the gods are against you today." Miroku said, hands folded behind his head and tilting back in his chair. "It's either stand for four hours, or sit on my very comfortable lap." He gestured toward his lap again.

Sango stared at him, eyebrows raised. "I'd rather die." She said, stressing the last word. "You'll regret it." Miroku warned her, closing his eyes, chair still tilted back.

An hour had passed. Sango leaned against the wall tiredly. She glanced at Miroku, who's eyes were still closed. _You know, he isn't really that bad looking. _Sango dared to stare a second longer. "Tired yet?" He spoke suddenly. Sango scoffed, "No." She said.

"Yes you are. We still have three hours." He had opened his eyes and...what was it about that stare? Was he inviting her again? No...it couldn't be...

Suddenly, she thought of the perfect plan. She marched over to Miroku. "Finally deciding to sit?" Miroku asked hopefully?

"Maybe." She said. She stared at his lap. His chair was no longer tilted back, that was good. Sango turned her back to him,and plopped down on his lap...and plop down hard she did..._very_ hard.

"OH SHI-!" Miroku said. He stopped when he realized how loud he was screaming, and almost cursing. He had _Tokyo Diamonds'_ reputation to uphold.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You told me to sit, so I did." She turned around to look him in the eye innocently. Miroku was still wincing in pain, but having Sango close to him made up for it.

_Girl, I'll be your superman I'll do what no one can _

_  
You'll find that I'm the everything that you need _

_  
Deep down inside of you No matter what you do_

_  
You'll see I'm everything you want and more _

Sango had decided to lean back, squashing his face. His hands twitched in pain and slight annoyance, but he _was_ the one who invited her to sit the first place, so he had brought this on his own.

"Shano?" Came his muffled voice. Sango flinched. The area on her back where his voice was speaking into was warm and ticklish.

"Did you say my name?" She asked. Removing herself from his lap, she brushed both hands down the front of her pants, brushing off any wrinkles that had sprouted on the fabric. "What do you say to lunch, heh?" She looked back at Miroku, who's head was tilted to one side, tongue hanging out of his mouth. His hand was draped over the armrest limply.

Sango stifled a laugh. He was playing dead. "Stop being so childish and buy me lunch." At that comment, his head snapped back up, eyes gleaming with the usual energy. "So...it's a date?" He asked hopefully. Sango rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever." She started heading for the door, leaving a wide-eyed Miroku behind. A smile slowly spread across his face. Could this day get any better?

(ruler)

With Sango at the Lab, Ayame who had a lunch date with Koga, and Kagura who had magically disappeared when lunch time came, Kikyo was alone. With no one to go to lunch with, and not the type to go alone, she dug through her purse for something.

A slip of paper was brought out. Naraku's phone number. He had given it to her yesturday when she stopped by the bank after work. After all, they were starting to become really good friends. Dialing the number, the familiar voice of the banker filled her ears.

"Hey, Naraku."

"Oh, hey Kikyo."

"Are you going to lunch yet?" She asked.

"Just getting ready. Want to come with me?" He invited.

"I was hoping you would say that. All of my friends have plans somewhere or another."

"Well, I'm free, what do you have in mind?"

"Hmm, we'll just go somewhere simple, fast food?"

"If you like."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside in 5 minutes."

"See you later. Bye."

As promised, when Kikyo went through the doors, there was Naraku. He beamed that smile that Kikyo was starting to get really attracted to. It always looked so kind, like he was ready to help anyone in need.

_You can call me when you want me If you need a friend you got me _

_  
I'll be your everything Fulfill your every dream _

_  
We can do it automatic I can freak you with my gadget _

_  
I'll be your everything You'll see I'm everything you want and more _

"I'm really hungry. Wanna go now?" Kikyo asked cheerfully.

"Sure. Fast food, right? I know the perfect place." Naraku told her. And with that, the two friends made their way to Naraku's "perfect place", a Mcdonald's 2 blocks away._  
_

(ruler)

"So, where do you plan on taking me for lunch?" Sango asked as she stared the the greenery that rolled by as she sat in the passanger seat of the car.

"Don't you mean, our date?" Miroku smiled happily as he made a left turn that lead to the highway.

Sango scowled at him. "Don't take this too far, Miroku. It's just lunch." But her comment didn't make any difference. He was still lost in the fact that this was a "date".

"I never imagined our first date to be like this. But it's pretty original, don't you think? We meet in the parking lot of a laboratory, then drive 4 miles to lunch, and then we go back to get the results on a piece of jewelry." Miroku critiqued.

"Yea, pretty original for a date, which this is NOT!" Sango exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, my sweet." Miroku cooed. Sango just rolled her eyes at his childish ways.

20 minutes later, Miroku's car made a stop in front of a restaurant with a sign that said, "_RA-men, The Sun God_". Sango looked at the restaurant from the car. It was a plain, white building. There was no parking lot, no windows, and no soul in sight.

Sango looked at Miroku and said, "Ramen? You're kidding right?" Her guess was that he was going to bring her to some romantic, candle-lit restaurant where they ate American style steak and drank red wine. This restaurant was nothing close to that.

"I need to go park the car, so go get a table. This is one of my favorite restaurants, and I think you'll like it. You will see what I mean." And with that, he drove away.

Sango made her way to the door, a wooden one that had nothing but a peep hole located right in the middle of the door.

Sango tried to open the door, she pushed and pulled but it wouldn't budge. So she searched the entrance for a doorbell, but when none was found, there was only one thing to do. She knocked on the door a couple of times before it opened up.

A girl in her young twenties opened the door. She was dressed in a short black, halter top dress that had a plunging neck line. Her hair was short, wrapped in a red ribbon used as a head band. With black high heels, she only came up to Sango's ear at the most. Looking at the way she was dressed, one thought came to mind, _Miroku that pervert!_

"Hi! I'm Yura, welcome to RA-men!" She said cheerfully. "How many at your table?" Sango was taken aback by the suddenly joyful girl, and didn't know what to say. When her senses came back to her, she answered that she wanted a table of two. As she was lead into the restaurant, she noticed why Miroku liked it so much. The interior designer sure was talented.

The walls were a deep shade of mahogony red with gold Egyptian hieroglyphics gleaming in the yellow light coming from spotlights on the floor. There were tall, gold torches with the fake flames of cloth brought to life by wind that came from inside the torch. A statue of the God of the Dead, Anubus, stared back at her from a corner of the room, its gold jackal eye winking at her from a light in the floor.

There were tables with table cloths the same color as the walls, and there were customers enjoying their meal at almost every table. Sango looked at the ceiling, which was a deep royal blue. In the center was a big, round, gold plate. In the middle of the plate was an eye, the symbol of the sun god.

The plate was decorated with elaborate egyptian designs. Somewhere from that plate came an extremely bright glare that was the source of the light that filled the restaurant. There was no use for windows when an imitation sun was all it took.

Yura stopped in front of a round table in a corner, the corner where the statue of Anubus was placed. Yura placed two red and gold menus on her table and said before she retreated back to her place at the door, "Enjoy your meal, if you are ready to order you can call any one of our waiters or waitreses." She gestured at a passing waiter, who was dressed in a black tuxedo.

Sango glanced around the restaurant to see if Miroku had arrived yet, but didn't see anyone. To pass the time, she decided to scan the menu. After a 5 minute scan, she decided to wait for Miroku to get here. She didn't understand the way they had named the dishes, and didn't want to order something she didn't like. One glance at the menu was enough to tell that things weren't cheap.

10 minutes later, she saw Miroku walking through the front door. He was talking to Yura, and she pointed in Sango's direction. He nodded a thanks and made his way to Sango, glancing at the God of the Dead statue before sitting down.

"We got the table with the scary statue." Sango commented.

"I'll be here in case he feels like dragging you to the Underworld." Miroku flirted. Sango rolled her eyes at him, the third time today.

_No sweat 'cause help is on the way_

_  
Don't worry 'cause I'm watching you No need to be afraid _

_  
Some how, some way I'll find out what's the deal _

_  
And I'll be there to rescue you You'll see that I'm for real _

(ruler)

"Mcdonald's, huh? This is your "perfect place?" Kikyo said when she saw the giant yellow, trademark 'M' that framed the doorway.

"As far as I know, this has the best fast food around here." Naraku told her, making his way to a table for two in the back of the restaurant. Kikyo followed.

"My treat, what would you like?" Naraku asked Kikyo as soon as she sat down.

"Hmm, free lunch? I shall choose wisely...I'll just get a number 5, 6 pieces of McChicken, an ice tea, and a sundae please. Oh, can you buy me a car from the dealer next door?" She joked. Something tells her that she's been joking a lot ever since she met Naraku, and it hasn't even been a week.

"Don't go too far. I'm not rich."

"I can always buy my own lunch." Kikyo said.

"No, no. It's okay. Friends treat each other to lunch, right?" With that, Naraku walked towards the cashiers to order their food.

(ruler)

"So, what did you think of the restaurant?" Miroku asked as soon as Sango stepped into the car. They were on their way back to the Lab.

"Good. I'm very full, and the desert was especially delicious." Sango replied.

"Hey, who doesn't like a Baked Alaska?" Miroku turned into the highway that would lead back to the Lab.

"But that statue that was right next to us, he was starting to creep me out. It was like he would spring alive any minute and eat me up."

"Or maybe it was standing still, listening to our every word and watching our every action. Be careful, Sango, at night he will come to you."

"Be quiet, Miroku. Watch where you're driving. One day, you're going to get into a car accident." Sango told him.

"Don't jinx it!" Miroku cried. Sango laughed at the terrified tone of his voice, and Miroku smiled at her laughter.

_Girl, I'll be your superman I'll do what no one can _

_  
You'll find that I'm the everything that you need _

_  
Deep down inside of you No matter what you do_

_  
You'll see I'm everything you want and more _

Back at the Lab, Miroku and Sango stood outside the closed door of the room where they had placed the Shard. Seconds later, Kanna stepped out holding a sheet of paper.

"Here are the results." She whispered.

Miroku took the paper hastily. "Thank you, Kanna." Sango said. The two workers of _Tokyo Diamonds_ scanned the paper together, then looked up and stared at each other with bewildered faces.

"But...Kikyo and Onigumo said...they were fakel."

"But the results...it says they're real." They looked at each other for a couple of more seconds.

"Well, this test _was _performed by real scientists." Sango stated.

Kanna looked at them with those big eyes of hers. She looked almost guilty for something, but Sango and Miroku were too busy re-reading the paper to notice.

"Well, let's just bring this back to work and we'll deal with it there. Maybe we will sell the Shards after all. They are very pretty."

"Yeah. Thanks again, Kanna. We'll come back if we need any help."

"Here's the Shard." Kanna handed the pink jewel back to Sango, who put it back in the box it came from.

"Let's go." Sango told Miroku. "Right after you." Miroku said, and the two walked out into the parking lot. Leaving Kanna standing there, looking as if she had something she wanted to say, but was trying to restrain herself from speaking.

(ruler)

"Lunch good?" Naraku asked.

"Particularly good since it was free." Kikyo teased, sipping her soda.

"It'll be your turn to pay next time." Naraku smiled.

"Sure, why not." Kikyo said. They stopped in front of the bank.

"See you later, Naraku." Kikyo waved as she went through the revolving doors.

"Bye." Naraku called after her before stepping into the bank himself.

Kikyo went into _Tokyo Diamonds_ to meet some very happy people, or maybe it was just because she felt like a very happy person right now.

_You can call me when you want me If you need a friend you got me _

_  
I'll be your everything Fulfill your every dream _

_  
We can do it automatic I can freak you with my gadget _

_  
I'll be your everything You'll see I'm everything you want and more _

Yes, having a friend like Naraku did feel good. Kikyo smiled.

Maybe he is turning into something more. Sango thought as she drove home, a grin plastered on her face.

**A/N:** The line in today's song, "I'll Be Your Everything" by Youngstown about being automatic, is that supposed to be dirty? I'm not sure but let's try not to think like that.

This chapter might not be so good cause my parents were rushng me, but I hope you still enjoyed it. You might be seeing some Sesshoumaru Kagura soon, cuz if Kikyo's best friend is dating her ex's brother, you know trouble is coming. But I don't think I'm going to put Inuyasha in any chapter soon

I have the ending all planned out already, and the story just started! See you next time. Suggest a song to me that I can use:): School is starting in like exactly a week...NNNOOOO! So i will not update as fast...Nooo! School suks! And my reviewers rok! So review!


	6. Pay Attention KikyoNaraku

**A/N:** Yay! I'm very happy with the reviews I got, this story is getting more "customers" than I expected. I hope you enjoy this chapter:): Oh and in the last chapter, my friend said I spelled Anubis wrong. I wrote Abubus, lol. It don't matter though! Right?

Someone said Naraku isn't acting the way he usually does, and I made it like that on purpose. You'll see why later on.

Splurg was the only one who suggested a song for me to use. I might use it...when I discover the meaning. Is colliding in a relationship good or bad?

**Disclaimer:** Did I put a disclaimer in the last chp? Don't remember...oh well, I don't owe Inuyasha, I don't even owe an autograph from him! However, I do want to own Koga's legs...doesn't he haf nice legs? I mean, i wouldnt want to replace my legs with man legs, but he has nice masculine legs...he's the only character tht i ever got to see legs of, besides naraku. But naraku is dating my friend, and Koga was my ex,(long story) so I'll just stick to Koga's, plus they're tanned:):

**Like Moths To A Flame**

**Chapter 6: Pay Attention, Kikyo...and Naraku**

When Onigumo had found out the the Shards were indeed the real thing, he was shocked. This was the first time his eye had tricked him when it came to figuring out if something was real or not. Kikyo, too was surprised. She was never wrong, and the Shards were practically screaming "I'm a Fake!".

But there was solid proof in the form of a piece of paper that the test had prooved them made of real pearls. The employees were indeed happy. This meant they had something new to sell. They were all sure that this shipment was going to be a big hit.

So once again, _Tokyo Diamonds_ was off to another busy day. It felt good to belong to such a care free crowd. Everyone was always smiling, helping each other out, doing the best they could to make each others day a sunny one...okay maybe this is a bit exaggerated.

And exaggerated it was 'cause at that moment, the voice of the very stubborn Ayame cried out, "For crying out loud to the seven hells, what is wrong with you, Koga!"

"I'm sorry, Ayame! It's not my fault!" Came the pleading cries of Koga.

"That's what you always say!" Yelled Ayame. "And yesturday, you were just sweet talking me, do you atleast remember that!"

Sango, always the caring one, went up to the screaming women and tried to find out what was wrong.

"This bastard here was all nice to me yesturday, and he promised to take me out today. But now he's telling me he has other plans!" Ayame explained to her friend.

"But it's true, I planned it months ago, and when I invited you yesturday, I didn't realize it. But when I remembered, you were so happy I didn't want to ruin it!" Koga said, telling his part of the story.

"Uh, yeah right. Don't you remember? You promised me!" Ayame looked like she was about to slap Koga if she wasn't being held down by Sango.

"Eh, Ayame...is it okay if you deal with this later? We're at work right now." Kikyo asked.

"Sorry Kikyo...I'll get _you_," Ayame poked Koga in the chest, "after work." She threatened. And with that, she sauntered back to the shop angrily, leaving the stunned witnessess...well, stunned.

* * *

_Lets go back, _

_  
Back to the beginning _

_  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kikyo asked Kagura. They had made a quick stop at the sakura tree. At work, Kagura said she had something urgent to tell Kikyo, and if she could ditch just 5 minutes of lunch. Kagura, being Kikyo's best friend, agreed without hestitatioin.

Kagura took a deep breath, but not out of nervousness."Ok, you know how I had to ditch you yesturday for lunch?"

"Yes, you are so lucky I have other friends." Kikyo told her.

"Wait...who'd you go with? Sango went to the Lab, Ayame had a date, we have to talk about that later, and...I went somewhere. So who'd you go with?" Kagura asked with earnest eyes.

"Um..you know that guy that you saw with me at _Bridge Water_.? Him."

"You've been hanging around him a lot. Do tell, what's his name? How's he like? Tell me everything." Kagura asked excitedly.

"Hey, you were suppose to be the one telling the stories today." Kikyo said.

"Aw, come on. I want to know about your love life, too."

"Fine, if you insist. His name's Naraku, no I'm not dating him. We've become really good friends. He's really kind, funny, smart. He's a great person to hang around."

Kagura gave a nod. "I approve. As long as you bring him home to meet me." She said, mocking the words of a parent.

Kikyo gave a small laugh. "So...now it's your turn."

"Fine...it all happened three days ago. I was shopping for groceries when I met _him_."

"Oh? Do tell." Kikyo mimicked.

"He is the most good-looking guy I've ever met in my entire life...except for my first boyfriend in highschool..." She started reminiscing about her school life for a while before she snapped back to reality. "Anyways, he was in the frozen foods section. So I pretended to look for ice cream in the same section he was looking at. I just wanted to get a closer look at how handsome he was, when I didn't even realize it but we had grabbed the same carton of ice cream."

Kikyo nodded for her to go on.

"So then he said, in this wonderful voice, 'I was trying to get the carton in back'. So then I removed the carton, vanilla, and behind was the strawberry. He took it and carried it to the cash register." Kagura was reminiscing again, but about her encounter.

"So I guess that was one of your most romantic moments?" Kikyo teased.

"No, there's more. I took the vanilla ice cream and followed him to the registers. I couldn't help it, I felt like a piece of metal, and he was the magnet. I put the carton on the conveyor belt, and I guess it accidently knocked his hand. He turned around and looked down at me, he was really tall, with these wonderful eyes of golden-amber."

Out of nowhere, Kikyo had an image of Inuyasha. He, too had golden-amber eyes. She pushed the tears back. He had found someone to love, she should be happy for him. _It must be the jealousy, the jealousy hasn't passed._ She forced herself to believe.

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect _

_  
Trying to fit a square into a circle _

_  
Was no lie I defy  
_

"-and then he told me his name." Kagura was saying.

"Huh?" Kikyo asked. She had gotten lost in her own thoughts and wasn't paying attention.

"He didn't bring enough money. So since he was so hot and all, I decided to let him borrow from me. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Sorry, lost track." Kikyo apologized.

"That's okay. So he gave me his name and phone number, and I gave him mine. He told me he would return it to me as soon as possible. And yesturday, he had called me. I hadn't expected a stranger to actually return money."

"And you guys met for lunch yesturday and he repaid you?" Kikyo guessed the rest.

"Yes...how'd you guess?" Kagura asked.

"Experience." Kikyo said jokingly.

"But you know what I love about him most? Besides his eyes that is, it was his hair. I mean, what shampoo does he use to get that wonderfuly, smooth, glossy hair. And it was a really nice shade of silver-white. Long, too. Up to his hips, atleast." Kagura continued to describe.

Once again, though, Kikyo had an image of Inuyasha. He had long silver-white hair. And it had felt so good between her fingers. Tangle-free, that was the best part.

"So...are you guys heading towards a relationship or something?" Kikyo asked nonchalantly, mind still focused on Inuyasha.

"Huh? No, far from it. We're just good friends." Kagura told her. "No matter how good looking he is, you can never push a relationship.

_We're just good friends._ That sounded familiar. Wasn't that what Kikyo had said to Kagura when she asked about Naraku? All thoughts of her ex was replaced by the black haired man. She had to admit, though, he is good looking...but it wasn't like they were about to have anything more than a friendship.

Yes, right. It was only a friendship, that's it. Surprising how they had only met 6 days ago, and Kikyo already considered him a really good friend.

_Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams _

_Let it wash away My sanity _

_'cause I wanna feel the thunder _

_I wanna scream __Let the rain fall down _

_I'm coming clean I'm coming clean_

"Sesshomaru said he's going to meet me tomorrow at work. He said he needs my help for something." Kagura broke through Kikyo's train of thought again.

"Huh?" Kikyo asked. "Who's Sesshomaru?"

"Kik, it's the second time today. Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Oh, um...I was just thinking that that guy you met sounds a lot like someone I know." Kikyo explained.

"Oh...well I said his name is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Taisho...do you know him?"

_Taisho...Taisho...Taisho..._"Taisho...that sounds familiar." Kikyo finally said.

"It's a common name...and it's a small world." Kagrua told her.

_It's a small world..._Didn't Naraku say that to her at the bank the first time they met?

"Hey, we should get going. Sango and Ayame are waiting." Kagura got up, followed by Kikyo. "You can tell me what was on your mind tonight or something, because I'm starving now."

Kikyo stopped walking. Tell her what was on her mind? That would mean telling her about Inuyasha. She has never told anyone, not even Kagura, about Inuyasha. And if she said she was thinking about Naraku, she would risk making people think that they are dating, even if they weren't.

"Come _on_, Kikyo. You have waay too much on your mind today."Kagura started dragging Kikyo into the car with her. Kikyo shook her head, erasing any thoughts of guys, and vowed to make it a wonderful rest of the day...without any thoughts of guys.

* * *

The promise to herself succeeded, if only Muso wasn't there. As soon as she had stepped foot in the office, Muso ran up to her, waving movie tickets in the air.

"Kikyo! There you are! Guess what I have? Can't figure it out, right? Right? Come on, take a wild guess."

"Movie tickets..." Kikyo said boredly.

Muso made an exasperated gasp. "How did you ever guess? I was _sure _I could fool you, you smart women...hmm, I like smart women..." Muso pretended to go off into a daydream about life married to a smart women.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Muso, anyone can figure out you have movie tickets if you are holding it directly in front of their line of vision." Kikyo pushed his hands away, the one that was holding the tickets in front of her face.

"I know, but...wow Kikyo you're amazing." Muso sighed. Kikyo blinked and said, "I guess you want to ask me out to watch a movie, and then have dinner?"

"Wow...I told you you were a smart women, but did you believe me? Noooo. Anyways, wanna go out to see a movie and then grab some dinner?"

Kikyo sighed deeply. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. Or rather...a feeling. All of a sudden, she felt...daring...challanging...brave. Like she could do anything and not care about the aftermath. And that was what made her say the next stream of words that came to mind.

_I'm shedding Shedding every color _

_Trying to find a pigment of truth Beneath my skin _

"Sure, pick me up at my house around 7 tomorrow?" Kikyo said cooly. She looked over at Muso. Kikyo had left him speechless, mouth gaping open, eyes wide with happiness, brain still registering the words she had just said.

"Really?" He squealed with both delight and in question.

"Really." Kikyo said. The same feeling of courage enveloped her tightly. Muso gasped. He was beyond happy. After all, he had been asking her out ever since he stepped into _Tokyo Diamonds._ Which was 2 years ago.

"Ok, here are the movie tickets. Um..I'll...pick you up at your house tomorrow, at 7 right? Ok, that's good. Eh, where would you like to eat? I have this perfect place. I-I-I'll take you after theeee...movie. Yes movie." Muso handed a ticket to Kikyo with shaking hands. Was he, stuttering? He sounded so hasty and...nervous. Sometimes, she just didn't get this guy.

"Muso, take it easy. I agreed, you should be lucky." Kikyo said. Her bravery was fading, and her mind was already scanning the conssequences. He could ask her out again. Or he would find out she wasn't what he wanted after all. Maybe she would think about Inuyasha during the date and get all distressed.

Or maybe she'd have to break his heart in the end. Maybe she could get the facts straight and tell him how she really felt about him, that all she wanted was a friend. Or maybe, she'd come across Inuyasha again and he would know that she and Naraku being a couple was all a lie. And then she'd have to explain everything to Muso and Inuyasha and maybe even Kagome, and that would make her feel like a fool.

She was stressing out too much about one date. It was just a dinner and a movie, what bad could come out of it? Right?

"Kikyo? Kikyo? Were you listening?" Muso asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Could you repeat that?" Kikyo had gotten side-tracked by her thoughts again.

"I asked you what movie you like. I wasn't sure, so I got a horror. I was always interested in those."

"Oh...they're fine. Just pick me up tomorrow. See you then." She waved good bye and went into her office, closing the door behind her. _Deep breath, exhale._ She thought. From the cornor of her eye, she saw the glow of her Shikon Jewel. Glancing over, she looked at it admiringly.

Some relied on Stress Balls to squeeze the tension out of their life, and others relied on meditation to calm their hasseled souls, but all Kikyo had to do was take a simple glance at the Jewel, and all the strain and anxiety of everyday life would dissappear. It worked better than any squishy ball or relaxing music could ever do.

* * *

"Here's your card, Miss. How much would you like on your check, again?"

"Thank you." The women said, taking her bank card. "How about 10,000 yen. I don't know what to get for my niece, so money shall do. I'm not a very creative person." The women told the banker.

_Ten thousand yen, _wasn't that one of the first words Kikyo had said to him the other day?

"Mister? Mister? Naraku?" The elderly women was saying.

"Oh, sorry. I'll write the check right now." Hard to believe, but some people actually ask their bankers to write checks for them. It was only a check! But, as far as Naraku's job went, he had to give 100 percent customer satisfactoin.

He was sure he gave customer satisfaction to Kikyo the other day, but when she asked if she'd seen him before, it meant she was so close to finding out! But, he played it off cooly.

Then again, maybe she thought he looked familiar for another reason. He knew she had a friend who had the same crimson eyes as him. Maybe his eye color triggered her memory of her friend.

"Are you done Mister?" The women asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Here you go." He slipped the check through the slot under the glass pane. Ready to take the next customer, he pushed a button hanging on the wall to signal there was a free stall.

"Um, Mister Naraku. You forgot to write how much money and to whom it was supposed to be sent to." The old lady said, slipping the check through the slot again.

"Oh, sorry." He took a pen and started filling out the blanks he had missed when he was busy thinking about Kikyo.

Speaking of Kikyo, why was she standing behind the old women, swiping a coat of gloss and fixing her bangs?

"Here you go..." He handed the check to the women distractedly, staring at Kikyo curiously. She was looking at her reflection on the glass next to his stall.

"Thank you..." The women looked at him strangely. Then she walked away, staring at her check the same way she stared at Naraku.

_'cause different _

_Doesn't feel so different _

_And going out is better  
__  
Then always staying in _

_Feel the wind _

Naraku turned to Kikyo. "...So, what are you doing here?"

At first, Kikyo was too busy primping herself to notice he was talking to her, but then she realized she was the only person there. "Well, I came here to get money, my friend. And since you signaled the light," She gestured towards the light hanging above his head. "It meant you were taking your next customer." She explained casually.

Naraku paused to stare at her blankly. "Well?" He said.

"Well what?" She asked.

"You were here to get money?" He told her.

"Oh, of course. 100 yen please." She told him.

Naraku stared at her oddly. Something was different about her today, and being a friend(as she had addressed him before) he had to find out what was making her act this way. "Kikyo..."

"What?" She asked cooly.

"No one takes out 100 yen from the bank..."

"Why not?" She looked interestingly at a spot behind him. Naraku turned around to see what she was looking at, and all he saw was the white wall. What did she see?

"Because 100 yen is not a latent amount of money." He told her. (**A/N:** 109 yen is equivalent to 1$ in the United States)

"...it isn't?" She asked.

"What's wrong, Kikyo? You seem...different today." He told her.

She sighed deeply. "I have a meeting tomorrow morning and I'm really stressed. It's like, I have to be this extremely perfect person tomorrow." She poured.

"Was that why you were primping yourself before even though the look will be ruined when you go to bed tonight?" He asked.

"No, that was only because I'm meeting you." She smiled.

Naraku's eyes widened slightly. Did she, was she, is it...?

Kikyo's smile dissappeared when she realized what she had just said. _Did I just..._flirt _with him? Oh holy - _She tried to put on a straight face, but it was hard to keep one from blushing when they had just flirted with their guy friend.

Naraku opened his mouth slightly to say something, but nothing came out. He had it all planned in his head, but his tongue was blank of words.

"I see."

That was probably one of the stupidest things Naraku had ever said.

"I...came...over...to see if you wanted to, I don't know do something...tomorrow. The whole office gets off work right after the meeting, and I have nothing better to do." Kikyo explained. She had forgotten the feeling of getting red in the face, and now that it had come back, it felt foreign on her usually cold cheek.

"Sure, why not?" Naraku said. He had returend to his usual demeanor, and didn't even notice the flush on Kikyo's face.

"Oh, I forgot. You don't get off work that early, do you? The meeting ends at 3, what time do you get off?" Kikyo asked. It _felt_ like the red had gone away.

"That's okay. If you really have nothing to do, I'll ask my boss if I could get off early." Naraku explained.

"As long as I'm not interrupting your work or anything. I don't want to feel guilty for dragging you off. Are you sure it's okay?" Kikyo said worryingly.

"It's fine. The boss likes me." Naraku smiled.

"Who wouldn't like you?" Kikyo smiled brightly.

_Wait...damn! Did I just flirt again?_

Naraku smiled. This flirting was getting to her. Which meant only one thing. It was working.

_Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams _

_Let it wash away My sanity _

_'cause I wanna feel the thunder _

_I wanna scream _

* * *

Kagura's head was tilt to the side, her cell phone between her shoulder and her ear as she typed something on her computer.

"Press 5 to hear the message again. Press 7 to delete. Press 8 for more options." Came the monotone vioce of the voicemail lady.

Kagura took the phone in her hands and pressed 5.

"It's me. I still need your help. Tomorrow at 3. Don't forget." Was the message, made by Sesshomaru, who's voice was even more dead pan than the voicemail lady.

Kagura hung up, wondering what sort of help someone like Sesshomaru needed. With a shrug of her shoulders, she closed her computer and went to bed, making a mental list of things he would need help in.

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning _

She spent the rest of her sleepless night making lists. A list of what Kikyo had on her mind. A list of ways to get Ayame to go back to Koga. A list of ways someone gives their heartto someone else.

**A/N:** AAAH! I spent an entire week writing this chpter because of high school. I'm sorry, but high school just bores the heck out of me. No class clowns, no funny jokes being made, no fun homework assignments. I'm not even going to begin to complain about the fact tht none of the rms haf AC.

Today's Song: Come Clean by Hilary Duff

PLEASE! PLEASE! SUGGEST A SONG!

Don't have to b a song about love. Could be about spending everyday life in high school, the hell hole we live in. Or maybe even ways to torture someone. ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE! SOMETHING!

Review! I love you all!

Tht last line was kinda cheesy, but cnt wait till i write next chpter! it's going to be one of my faves! But it'll take a while to get it written. My friends story's chpter is out, so go chk tht out.


	7. Plans and Playgrounds

**A/N:** I'm keeping track of when I started this chapter, and when I finished it. This might be the only opportunity I get all week cause my mom is talking long distance and I can't go online to do my homework...or worse, get sidetracked by AIM. I'm writing this on Sept. 17, will probably finish it in two weeks, even though I want it to be done by like, next Saturday. TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! But this chpter should be fun to write.

Oh and last chpter, I made Naraku give hints about a "plan". Soon, you shall learn more about it! Mwahahahas!

NONONON! I JUST REALIZED IT! Okay, in chapter 6, I made Naraku say sorry 2TIMES! He isn't suppose to say sorry, so pretend that never happened. _You are getting veeerry sleepy, very sleepy, now FORGET!_(that's wat Naraku does to Kohaku in the show or book or wat/ev:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, and when I finish this chpter, I'll still be Inuyasha-less.

Splurg: Are you in high school too! I hate high school! But don't worry, Kikyo will still go on a date with Muso. Naraku is just hanging out with her before she goes out. Would you rather Kikyo be with Muso, or with Naraku? Cause you know, the whole point of the story is for her to be with Naraku...but atleast she's goign on a date with Muso! Be happy for him!

**Like Moths To A Flame**

**Chapter 7: Plans and Playgrounds**

What would you do...if you were Kikyo?

* * *

Kikyo had gotten to work on time, dressed in appropriate attire, and even had time to spare to put on flawless makeup. She was ready...as ready as ready can be for the upcoming meeting, but then why did she feel so anxious?

Maybe because yesturday, she had just flirted with her guy friend not once, but TWICE. She had also agreed to go on a date with Muso without thinking of the consequences. Which was very bad for a girl like Kikyo.

And to top it all off with an over-ripe cherry on top, her boss, Onigumo, had just told her to go into the meeting room. Sango and Ayame whispered words of encouragement to her when she walked by, making her way to the big black door in back.

The point of today's meeting was to discuss the next shipment and the commercial details with one of the bosses of a T.V studio.

The meeting wouldn't just be uninteresting, it was also the start of a hell hole of a day.

* * *

"The only free days we have are on Wednesday and Friday next week. We will have the camera men over on the day you..."

The voice of the T.V studio man faded to nothing for Kagura. She glanced at the round, white clock on the wall. The bold, black numbers read 15 minutes to 3, and the meeting should be ending soon. It would also signal the end of the work day, and that would mean she would have to meet Sesshomaru soon.

She was still wondering what he needed help in when a familiar voice broke her thoughts.

"Kagura! Pay attention!" Her boss said.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Could you repeat that, please." She said innocently.

Onigumo glared at her as he repeated, "Which day do we have free."

"Um, lemme check." Kagura opened a black, 8 by 12 book that held the schedule of _Tokyo Diamonds_. This month, they had birthdays, shipment dates, and projects all over the place, and the only non-busy day was on Friday.

"Friday, boss." She said.

"_Thank_ you." Onigumo said impatiently. He turned to the T.V studio man and they started making plans. Once again, Kagura spaced out. She glanced over at Kikyo, who was sitting up straight, if not a little stiff, hands folded in front of her, and staring blankly at a spot behind Onigumo. What was she thinking about?

Unlike Kikyo, Kagura didn't care how other people viewed her. She was slouching in her chair, chin resting on her palm and flipping through the pages of the schedule book boredly.

Should she go home and change before she went to meet Sesshomaru? Or should she just go straight there? She didn't want him to wait for her. He counted on her for whatever he needed help in. But on a second glance at the clock, it read 3:13, and Onigumo was still discussing the commercial with that man.

Kagura sighed. Sesshomaru might get angry. Or not. After all, it was her he needed help in. Why was she even thinking about this so much?

* * *

The meeting turned out to end at a quarter to 4, and Kikyo felt guilty. She had thought it was going to end at three, but she didn't know there was so much to discuss about such a simple commercial.

She felt guilty because Naraku was probably waiting downstairs, standing there for more than half an hour. He was the reliable type, and when he said he was going to meet her at three, he was going to meet her at three.

And now it was almost four.

She packed all of the paperwork into a file labeled, "Commercial", said goodbye to Kagura and Onigumo, and hurried out of the office.

Down the elevator and out the revolving doors, she spotted Naraku leaning against a cold stone wall, eyes following anyone that came into his line of vision. His features reflected a slight rise in one corner of his lips, like a small grin.

His eyes was a puddle of cold stares, and if eyes were windows to the soul, Kikyo would say his soul held evil. It was like that first time she had seen him, and she felt jittery all over again. But what was she to judge at such a far distance? She pushed the thought into the back of her head, fogetting it completly.

Walking over to Naraku was hard. It was like there was some invisible force telling her not to go any further, but when Naraku saw her, his face turned the complete opposite of what it was before. His smile was kind, and the red of his eyes turned a shade brighter.

The invisible barrier had dissappeared, and Kikyo felt happy all of a sudden. She smiled when she approached Naraku. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She said.

"That's okay. I kept myself interested." He told her. "What do you want to do?"

"Are you hungry? We could get lunch. Or...well you've never been to my house." She told him. "I could make you lunch or something."

"Yeah, hey. Don't you still owe me a soda?" He asked her. "And a meal, remember?"

"Oh yeah." The soda was for thanking him for the umbrella, and the meal was because he paid for hers the other day.

"I'll make something good. Promise." She told him. They had started walking down the block, where Kikyo realized was where she had parked her car. "Did you park this way, too?" She asked him curiously.

"You too?" He smiled. "You can follow my car then, back to my house right?" Kikyo asked.

"As you wish."

Risks of inviting a guy into your house, especially one that you met recently:  
Rape  
Robbery  
Murder  
Kidnap

Anything could be possible. But she knew he was a kind person. She could tell by that smile of his that he won't try anything. And if he did, her phone was nearby.

"So, how was work?" Kikyo asked him. "Not bad." He told her. They continued walking down the block, which had suddenly become really crowded.

"Sorry, sorry." Kikyo said as she bumped into people along the streets. Was this block always that crowded? She glanced over at Naraku, to see if he was having the same problem. He, too was knocking into people, or people knocking into him. But his eyes were looking straight, a cold expression painted his features, and he just kept on knocking into people without an apology.

"Don't you say sorry? Your bumping into people and hurting them." She asked out of curiosity.

He looked down at her with the same cold stare, something Kikyo had never seen. And finally, he spoke. "I don't apologize."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's never my fault." Naraku answered, a stream of words that sent shivers down Kikyo's back.

"Oh. But what if it is?" She asked.

He gave her that hard look again. "It's never my fault." He repeated with surprising clarity. Was it just her or did his voice get deeper?

They had finally made it to their cars in awkward silence. Naraku was silently cursing at himself. _How could I have been so stupid? It was all going so well...I'll have to be careful what I say from now on. Even if it means saying that dreaded word._

Kikyo went into her car as Naraku went into his across the street. She pulled out of her spot first, and from the side mirror in the drivers seat, she could see Naraku sitting in his silver Lexus. He smiled at her, but she could tell his mind was on something else. She smiled back.

He was always such a polite person, that the fact he had acted so strange before was unexpected. But other than that, he knew how to make Kikyo happy, and that came in handy sometimes when all her friends were out with their guys.

_I wake up in the morning, Put on my face. _

_  
The one that's gonna get me, Through another day. _

_  
Doesn't really matter, How I feel inside. _

_  
This life is like a game sometimes... _

Naraku followed Kikyo through a series of roads and streets and on a highway that he recognized was the same one he took to work and back. Kikyo stopped in front of the entrance of a building. The security guard went up to her window with a smile. Moments later, the black iron gate opened up, allowing the two cars to go through.

After they parked, Kikyo walked over to Naraku, the thought of his strange confession erased from her memory. _If he doesn't like apologizing, he doesn't have to. I'll adjust._ Kikyo thought.

"I've always wanted to be a scientist." Naraku spoke first as they entered the building.

Kikyo looked up at him with a questioning look.

Naraku laughed. "Like, the kind that experiments for the good of humanity. Cures, ways to make life easier, cleaner."

"A better world?" Kikyo commented on Naraku's cheesy statement.

Naraku knew it was all fake. He could tell Kikyo knew it was all fake, too. He was disgusted by the words he had just said. Being a scientist, that was a fact. But he wanted to experiment with weapons, atomic bombs, poisonous gases. The equipment used in wars to _kill_ people with, not help them... There was a big difference between the two.

The elevator reached the 16th floor, and the two stepped out. They were greeted by a big, wide hallway with walls of marble. Doors of black stood within 5 yards of each other, meaning the interior must be HUGE.

And it was. Once Kikyo opened the door to her apartment, the first thing Naraku saw was the giant bay window, with the Tokyo skyline far away. The sun shone through the glass, landing on the burgundy red sofa right in front of the window. A flat screen television hung from the wall all the way on the opposite end, leaving a big, empty gap between the two.

The kitchen was big, too. It came complete with a black marble island, with dim, colored lights hanging above it. Everything else was black marble to match. There was a hallway leading to three other rooms. But what stood out most was how _empty_ the whole apartment was...just like his.

"I'm not very big on decorating." Kikyo said, noticing Naraku's take in of the room.

"Neither am I." He said, looking out the window. "Your apartment is almost as empty as mine." He told her.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll start looking for something to eat."

As Naraku sat down on the sofa, Kikyo walked to the kitchen. She glanced at the clock. It was five already. The setting sun was the only light in her house, and the black in the kitchen only dimmed it down. She reached over for the light switch, to find that the light won't turn on. She flipped it a couple of times more, but it still won't turn on.

"Anything wrong?" Naraku said from the living room.

"The light won't turn on." Kikyo said, demonstrating by flipping the light switch a few times. Naraku went to the kitchen to try to help her fix the problem. He stared at the light in the ceiling, a dome of white with black designs decorating the edges. "Do you happen to have a ladder? Or a chair maybe?" He asked still staring at the light. "I have a stool, here." Kikyo pulled a white chair about 3 feet high over for Naraku.

Placing it right under the light, he stood on it. "Careful." Kikyo told him. "I will." He smiled down at her. Turning his attention back to the light, he told Kikyo to bring her a screwdriver. Screwdriver in hand, he began to unscrew the white dome. He handed it to Kikyo. "Careful." He said. "I will." She answered. "I meant the cover, not you." He smiled a teasing one.

_Then you came around me The walls just disappeared. _

_  
Nothing to surround me To keep me from my fears _

_  
I'm unprotected See how I've opened up _

_  
You've made me trust _

After inspection of the lightbulb, he concluded the fuse was burnt. "Do you happen to have another lightbulb?" He asked her while kneeling on the stool. "I'll try to find one. Wait here." She told him.

Kikyo went into the hallway and into the door at the end. This was her bedroom, and it was just as empty as the rest of the house save for the queen sized bed, a vanity table, and a desk with a black laptop resting on its surface. She opened the black and white door of her built-in-closet. Hidden behind all her clothes, neatly hung, were cardboard boxes of all sizes. Pulling a few random ones out, she started searching through them.

Naraku waited outside, walking around the living room. Unlike other homes, Kikyo didn't have any pictures. The only object that even remotely showed her interests was a sketch pad lying on the dinner table. If this home was so empty, Naraku had just one question.

_Where was the jewel?_

One box held old jewelry that Kikyo hardly wore anymore. Another held important documents. There was one that caught Kikyo's attention. It was brown, like all the other ones, but it had a big red X across the top and all over the box. She didn't remember this one. She reached over for the box, fingers hesitating over the lid. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to embrace for what was hidden inside, she pryed the lid away.

Staring back at her were picutres. Piles of photos. Some ripped, some torn, some cut. Some drawn on, some with holes in it, and a few rare ones that were whole. Staring back at her was anger. Hatred for what she once had. Piles of memories. Staring back at her was the once upon a time fairy tale life she had with Inuyasha.

With trembling hands, she reached into the box and took out a photo. Surprising how it had to be a whole. Smiling brightly was herself, her ex's arm draped over her shoulders in a loving embrace. In the background was a park, trees, birds, even people walking their dogs.

She dared to look at it a second longer. This was one of their early dates, when they were both young. How naive she was, how inexperienced.

"Kikyo?" A voice sliced through her thoughts.

"HUH?" She dropped the photo and quickly covered the box. She threw it back into the closet, but it must've hit the wall cause before she knew it, pictures destroyed by her anger were lying all over the floor. Her eyes widened.

Naraku knelt down to help her pile the photos back together. But it was impossible to not look at the pictures. Pictures of Kikyo and Inuyasha's four years together. Pictures of young love and happiness. Pictures that Naraku couldn't take his eyes away from.

When Kikyo realized what had happened, she quickly crawled over to Naraku and took the pictures he had piled away from him. He was holding a picture in his hand, eyes wide with longing and shame. Kikyo tried to take the picture away from him, but he was holding it too tight. He slowly looked up and into her eyes.

_What was that look in his eyes? _She thought._ It looks almost like pity._ She quickly looked away from him, taking the picture with her. Quietly putting back in the box, she said. "Please don't ask."

"Tell me." Naraku urged with eager eyes.

Kikyo bit her lips. It was so quiet in her apartment. The silence wasn't awkward, but it wasn't completely comfortable either. She felt the sun sinking from the window behind her. The two stayed there on the floor, boxes cluttered the area around them.

"I found a lighbulb." Kikyo finally said. She reached in for another box labeled "Batteries" and took a white bulb out.

"Thanks." Naraku reached for the bulb. "I'll go finish fixing the light." He got up and offered a hand to help Kikyo up. Kikyo looked up at him and into his eyes of crimson red. A smile crossed her face as one appeared on his. She stretched her hand out, and Naraku held it in his. Pulling her up, he asked, "So, do I still get food?"

_Cuz I've never felt like this before I'm naked... around you _

_  
Does it show? You see right through me _

_  
And I can't hide I'm naked... around you _

_  
And it feels so right... _

* * *

"I fixed the light.." Naraku told Kikyo, climbing down from the stool.

"And I made food." Kikyo told him. The earlier event had died down, and they were both hungry.

"Heey, this doesn't taste half bad!" Naraku said as he bit into the sandwich Kikyo had placed in front of him.

Kikyo sat down to eat her lunch. "And it's healthy, too. Wheat grain bread, tomatos, lettuce, low fat mayo."

"It sounds like you want me to go on a diet. Am I that out of shape?" Naraku asked teasingly.

"Never!" Kikyo laughed.

"You're right. You're the one that's out of shape." Naraku told her as he drank from his cup.

But all the contents he had just drank came spitting out as Kikyo slapped him in the arm.

"Ew!" Kikyo cried. "You're cleaning that up."

"But I'm a guest!"

And they laughed all the way through lunch, with Naraku choking a few more times.

_I'm trying to remember Why I was afraid _

_  
To be myself _

_And let the... covers fall away _

_  
Guess I never had Someone like you _

_  
To help me fit In my skin _

* * *

As soon as Kagura stepped out of the office, she had rushed to her car and started driving towards the designated meeting spot. She was so deep in thought that she almost crossed the red light.

"Shit." Kagura cursed as she realized that she had almost gotten run over. It was almost an hour past their meeting time.

"My boss sucks."

"There was a traffic jam."

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru, I'll make it up to you."

She was making mental excuses, trying to tell Sesshomaru that she hadn't meant to be late. She almost missed the park that they were suppose to meet at. Parking her car, she started searching for the playground.

It was painted red and blue, complete with jungle gyms and slides and swings. Kagua spotted the long white hair of Sesshomaru, standing in front of the foot of a metal slide. A little girl around 7 or 8 slid down and into his arms. She was wearing an orange short sleeve dress with white polka dots decorating its fabric. Her long black hair trailed down her back.

"Hey." Kagura said when she reached him. He turned around, the little girl in his arms. "Hi." He said back. The girl in his arms smiled at her. "I'm Rin!" She said happily. "Hi, Rin." Kagura smiled at her. One thought crossed her mind that made her heart clench. Was this his daughter?

"She's not my daughter." Sesshomaru said, as if reading her thoughts. Kagura was surprised at how he knew what she was thinking. "Then who is she?" She asked.

"My friend's daughter." He told her. "But he's not here. He passed away a year ago."

"Oh. Sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be. He left her for me when he found out he was dying. No harm will come to her when she's with me, and he knew that." He told her.

Why did Kagura wish that it was her he was talking about?

Rin was playing with his hair, making a small braid on the side of his head. (A/N: I'm sry to interrupt, but that braid is hilarious!)

"Rin." He said sternly, looking her in the eye like a father would.

Rin giggled, but started unbraiding it. Kagura couldn't help but smile.

"Go play with your friends." He let her go and she ran towards a bunch of girls about her age.

"Come on." Sesshomaru led Kagura to a bench. They sat under the trees, watching Rin play tag with her friends.

"I need to go away for awhile. It's for my job." He told her out of nowhere.

"For your job? What do you do?"

"I work for a travel magazine. I gather information about places. Most of the time, I take Rin with me because the place isn't very far. But this time I'm going to the Middle East." He explained to her.

"Why did you call me out today?" She asked her, getting straight to the point.

"I want to ask if Rin can stay with you for atleast two weeks. If you have an extra room that is."

"Um, do I have to take her to school?" She asked.

"That's already taken care of." He said without any explanation.

"I think I can fit her in my schedule."

"She's a really good girl. She won't bother you and her needs are not extreme." He told her.

_He must be really desperate to find someplace for Rin to stay._ Kagura thought.

"Kagura, I trust you enough to leave Rin with you." Sesshomaru said, looking out into the playground.

That was all it took for Kagura to agree._  
_

_Cuz I've never felt like this before I'm naked _

_  
Around you Does it show? _

_  
You see right through me And I can't hide _

_  
I'm naked Around you _

_  
And it feels so right _

* * *

"I'll send her to you tomorrow after dinner." Sesshomaru told her. Rin was standing next to him, getting ready to go home.

"Sure. Make sure she packs everything she needs." Kagura said. She looked down at Rin and smiled. This could be fun.

She waved goodbye and made her way to where she had parked.

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru's voice called from behind her. "Yeah?" She asked, turning around.

"Thanks. Thanks agian. I really appreaciate it." He told her. She could tell from his voice that he meant it.

Kagura nodded with a happy smile. "You're welcome." She told her. "See you tomorrow, Rin." She waved to Rin, who waved back.

That wasn't that bad. Kagura thought. But she was going to miss Sesshomaru. Two weeks!

"Am I staying at her house?" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru as they walked to his car.

"Yes. Be nice." He told her, opening the door for her.

"She looks nice. I bet she's going to be really fun!" Rin said excitedly.

"Yes. Yeah. Yeah I guess." Sesshomaru said to himself.

* * *

"Oh crap!" Kikyo got up from the couch where she and Naraku were watching T.V.

"What happeend?" Naraku asked with worry.

"Um, I sorta have a date today. He's coming in half an hour." Kikyo said looking at the clock.

"Oh? A date? You didn't tell me. Who is it?" Naraku grinned. But deep down, he was saying something else.

_Someone got in my way...This wasn't suppose to happen. I've gone too far, and he can't ruin this._

"Someone from work." She told him. She was already rushing into her room and had locked the door behind her. "Sorry Naraku, I'm changing." She told him through the closed door.

"Hey, I think the doorbell just rang." Naraku said, walking towards the front door.

On the other side was a man about his height, with messy dark brown hair. He was wearing a dark blue and red t-shirt with jeans, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Surprised to see another man in the house of his date's, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Naraku..." Naraku answered. He let the other man in.

"I'm Muso." The man said.

"Nice to meet you." Naraku said. They didn't bother with hand shakes.

"Hi, Muso! You came early." Kikyo said. She was in a black skirt that went right above her knees and a red, long sleeved shirt with a black ribbon that went around the middle of her rib cage and ended with a bow on her side. Her hair was down and brushed and her eyes held a trace of glitter eyeshadow.

Naraku looked at her as if she was a painted masterpiece. _She looks pretty..._

But Muso took his line and said it aloud. "You look really pretty, Kikyo. Wanna get going now?"

Naraku was the only one who saw her take a deep, shaky breath. _She doesn't want to go with him. She's only pity dating him..._ Naraku smiled. He didn't have to go through with Plan B after all...

"Thanks for keeping me company, Naraku. Sorry I have to run off on you like this. I promise I'll make it up, or I'll feel really bad."

"Thank _you_ for the lunch. I'll see you tomorrow?" Naraku said. He was already out the door and walking to the elevator.

"Bye." Kikyo locked the door behind her. When she turned around, Naraku was gone. He had probably went in the elevator already.

"Who is he?" Muso asked curiously.

"A friend." Kikyo said, linking her arm in his and pressing the button on the elevator.

"Oh." Muso replied.

Throughout her entire date, she let Muso do the talking. She was too busy thinking about her other guy friend. Too busy composing a nice outfit to wear next time she saw him. Too busy thinking up dialouges in her head. She couldn't wait until she saw him again. Couldn't wait until their next lunch together.

_I'm so naked around you _

_  
And I can't hide _

_  
You're gonna, you're gonna see right through... _

_  
Your gonna see right through... _

_  
Oh yeah _

For the first time since she broke up with Inuyasha, she had a crush.

A crush on one very attractive man.

**A/N:** Yes! Another chapter down! WOOT!WOOT! Sorry Splurg, I didn't write about Kikyo and Muso's date...I was too lazy, brain dead, and have lots of hw to finish. But, atleast she went on a date. That's what counts right?

Okay, so I started this story on the 17th of September...and finished it on the 10th of October...I hope it won't take me thaaaaaat long to write the next chp...this sucks...high school sucks...I hate Midwood!

Today's song was...take a guess...do any of you know it? It's Naked by Avril Lavigne! Yea, I used one of her songs in the begginning, but screw that.

I'm running out of songs and have absolutely NO CLUE what song I should use for one of the most important chapters in this story. The third to last chapter...tht'll be far from this one ofcourse. You don't think it's possible to fall in love that fast do you? I was thnking of writing my own song, but as you can tell, if i do that it'll take me atleast 2 months to write one chapter! Be glad I finished this one!

I also have no clue as to what I should write for the next chapter...maybe they'll start liking each other...this sucks! I have no experience in dating and I'm writing a romance! I hate MIDWOOD!


End file.
